Pure Innocent True Love
by Roseflame44
Summary: AU USUK- Alfred and Arthur are two fifteen year old boys in love, but someone's after Arthur. Their friends start to vanish and soon things get dangerous for Alfred and Arthur. How will they over come the challenges set before them. Other pairings inside. T for cursing and some mild violence.
1. Attacked

**A/N**

**Hello readers this is a USUK Fic that I came up with this while having writers block in Closer to the Unfinished and hopefully it's good. Anyway this starts out fast (that is my fav. way of writing and I have found out the easiest way to catch a readers attention) but it will hopefully slow down an get deeper as it goes along.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Attacked**

"Alfred stay awake, stay with me." This is not good so not good.

"Arthur, it hurts so much and I'm so tired."

"Stay awake for a bit longer okay love?" I look down at the fifteen year old boy on the ground, the boy I've come to love so much. We shouldn't have been so late, we're to young so we were so easily targeted. We thought we were in a safe neighborhood! But we where wrong, we got jumped by a couple of men one of whom had a knife. "Alfred keep talking to me, keep awake till the ambulance gets here," it's probable a unneccessary worry but still.

"Arthur was our date good, up to this point I mean?"

"Yes, it was lovely," I feel so useless as I hold Alfred trying my hardest not to panic. When we got jumped Alfred tried to be the hero and tackled the bastard with the knife. The knife wielding ass then stabbed Alfred in the stomach he fell to the ground and they ran off, those cowards. I look down into those blue eyes and I see Alfred trying his best to follow my orders to stay awake. His face is covered in sweat that mats down his lovely blonde hair, all except for that little cowlick.

"Good, I thought you wouldn't like it since it wasn't what you'd usually do one a date."

"I don't care that it wasn't a normal date it was wonderful."Our date _was _lovely he took me to a baseball game and then a quick bite. We had just finished desert and where heading home when we got jumped. What kind of low life bastards attack to fifteen year olds!?

I hear the sirens coming up the road and can do nothing but wait and hold Alfred in my arms. "They're almost here Alfred just a little while longer love." I look down at him and see he's barely awake, but fighting so hard to stay awake. I can't blame him if he wanted to sleep then at least he wouldn't feel the pain.

The ambulance stopped right next to us and two medic lifted Alfred onto a gurny which was then put into the ambulance, as soon as he was in I climbed in after them and took his hand.

"Sir what happened?" a medic asked, how idiotic can some one be?

"We were attack when we were on our way home. He tried to be the hero and the guy with the knife stabbed him. He's going to be okay right?"

"Once we get to the hospital he'll need some surgery, this looks pretty deep and we need to repair any damage the knife might have inflicted. Other than that he should be fine besides the pain which we'll give him medication for."

"So you guys will be able to patch me up?" I have to say I'm suprised by Alfred's ability to joke around at times like this.

We arrive at the short after and the whisk Alfred away leaving me standing there till a nurse leads me towards a waiting room. I quickly step outside to call Alfred's parents and Mattie his twin brother.

* * *

"Okay Mister Jones would you please take a few deep breathes and count backwords from twenty."

The pain in my stomach is so intense so sharp it took all my will power not to cry out on the bumpy way over here. When they place the mask over my face I do as I'm told and take deep, painful breathes and start the silent countdown. My thoughts start to cloud and the pain starts to lessen and melt away. My eyelids get heavier with every blink, before I fall into the peaceful darkness my thoughts go to Arthur, his messy blonde hair, his emerald green eyes, his strange bushy eyebrows everything about him is perfect to me. _I love him_, is all I think before I slip into sleep with no pain and dreams of Arthur.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hate myself for hurting Alfred but it worked with the story. I have noticed this when reading fanfics on other sites any real people related ones seem to contain one person in a coma. No need to worry though that's not what I want to do, it would foucas to much on one person and that would be stupid in this story. Not saying its a bad thing it's just not where I'm going. Please review!**


	2. Hospital

**A/N Sorry been working on my other fic. And my dog has been driving me crazy, and you know chores and school stuff. I will update but my minds focused on my other story sorry! Please don't stop reading!**

* * *

"You idiot! How could you not have caught him! It was a simple snatch up." A large man with black hair yelled at the men in front of him.

"Sorry boss but the Brit was being protected by a large blond boy, we almost had him till the blonde jumped at Jackson." The smallest explains. Their boss was right it should have been easy to grab the green eyed British kid there boss sent them to grab. They didn't know why their boss wanted the kid and they didn't ask only followed orders.

"Do whatever you have to to get that little twit here, just bring him here alive and able to talk that's the only thing he needs to do." The goons nodded and went to make new plans on catching their target.

* * *

It's been over an hour since Alfred came out of Surgery and I've been waiting for him to wake up, I'm not leaving his side."Alfred wake up I need to talk to you, need to know you're okay." I need to tell you I love you. Why didn't I tell my feeling sooner?

Alfred's hand tightens on mine and I look up at his face to see him groggy smiling at me,"Hey there babe."

I can't help but smile at the stupid pet name. Without thinking I throw my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Dude can't breath."

"Sorry! God sorry. I didn't think"

"It's okay Arthur. To answer I'm sore as hell but I feel fine, maybe they'll release me." Alfred pauses then adds as if only just thinking about it,"Have my parents been up to see me yet?"

"I called them once we got here and they said they'd be here soon." After saying that I do something completely on impulse, I'll lean down and kiss him,"I love you Alfred I have no idea why I didn't say it earlier." Alfred's lips are slightly chapped by warm and soft all the same. He only hesitates a moment before kissing back.

"Arthur I... I love you too," God I love his voice even if at times he's louder than necessary."I always will."

I softly kiss Alfred on the forehead and sit back down,"I'm glad you're okay. I was so worried, you idiot scared me to death when you lunged at the big knife wielding wacko.

"I didn't want you to get hurt so I did what any hero would do. I never want any one to hurt you."

"It's the same for me but it's hard to protect someone who insisted on being hero."

I hear a woman's voice say"her is Mister Jones room."

"Thank you," comes the reply and in walks Mattie, Alfred's slightly older twin brother. They looked very much one another, but Mattie's hair was longer and not quite as golden as Alfred's and Alfred's eyes were a lighter blue than his brothers. They are part American Part Canadian, Mattie is more Canadian and Alfred is more American.

"Hey Mattie!" Alfred is as cheerful as ever and I smile a small at him.

"Hi Arthur, Hey Alfred how are you doing?" Mattie asks softly like usual he is very hard to hear at times he's so quiet.

"I'm really sore but fine otherwise thanks to Arthur." Alfred smiles at me.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on him Arthur."

"Mattie where are mom and dad?"

"Front desk straightening out whether you get to be released today or not."Mattie tell Alfred. I really didn't want to be in the same room as their mother. She doesn't like me (That's really an understatement) but she's their step-mom, their real mom died a few years ago. Alfred's mom doesn't approve of him being gay and she' probably have a heart attack if she found out Mattie was too. There is even a slightly older bot at school who has had his sights set on getting Mattie.

"Alfred, sweetie how are you?" Why did she have to have that to high to sweet voice? Arthur thought as he saw her shoot a subtle glare his way, if looks could kill Arthur was sure he would be dead. "Why hello Arthur."

"Hello Mrs. Jones."

"_Thank you darling_ for looking after Alfred." Wow the amount of venom in her voice was almost more than he could stand.

"I'll give you some time alone." I look at Alfred who is glaring daggers at his mother," bye see you in a bit."

* * *

My step-mom is horrible to Arthur, well she's horrible to everyone minus our dad. She's not abusive or anything but she treats Mattie and me like shit, and doesn't bother to hide her feelings toward us. I know I'm doomed to ,at the very least, a week of my mother hardly doing anything for me. Thankfully Arthur will be coming over like normal, he's like an angel of mercy for me. My step-moms loving mother act is just for the public eye.I can feel the pain medic starting to fade, and the small pain in my stomach begins to get worse, sharper, harder to ignore.

"Alfred how did this happen?" I almost forgot Mattie was next to me.

"Arthur and I got jumped. A guy had a knife and I was protecting Arthur and the asshole with the knife stabbed me."

"I knew it was that boys fault!" My mother screeches being way over dramatic, as usual.

"No it isn't," surprisingly Mattie says it at the exact same time as I do.

Mother huffs and just says,"Believe whatever you want, miserable brats, I won't argue," _yeah right,"_I'll save my breath and wait till one of you gets a broken heart."

"Hello boys, how ya doing Al?" There is mercy and its my dad walking in right when I'm about to go crazy and do something stupid to my bitchy step mom.

"Hi dad, and I'm fine." Lie my sides killing me 'cause the pain killers are wearing off.

"Well I just talked to your doctor an he wants you to stay for a night just to make sure."

"Oh that's cool can Mattie stay and keep me company?"

"That's fine with me. What do you say Mattie?"

"I'll stay and keep in line so he doesn't hurt himself." I playfully scowl at my brother knowing he's messing with me.

"Well that's settled. Dear will you come home with me so we can get the boys some things for tonight?" My dad is an angel, Taking away the she devil!

"Anything for you my dearest," gagging silently at that.

As she leaves I turn to Mattie and ask him to text Arthur to tell him she's gone and it's safe to come up."Already on it," is my brother physic? That and I know he knows Arthur is important to me, I'm glad they get along well. My brother and I weren't always this close but the one good thing our step-mom did was bring us closer together.

"Here's his reply: **okay up in 3 minutes in cafeteria getting Alfred ice cream."**

I love him he's always so considerate!"

* * *

"Here you are sir."

Hopefully Alfred will be allowed to eat this, he absolutely loves ice cream. I go back to his room on the sixth floor, Mattie had said in his text that their parents where gone. that means I won't have to try to ignore his mom death glares."Alfred I'm back and I have ice cream."

"Yay! I love you Arthur!" my heart flutters happily and warmth spreads through my body at the pure joy in Alfred's voice.

"Arthur you seriously spoil him too much." Mattie tells me lightly while not bothering to hide his smile.

"I know but we're dating so I get to spoil him."

"Okay, so here is what's up Arthur, out parents are getting some stuff since I have to stay overnight. Mattie is staying with me and you can to if you want to." Alfred says that last part shyly smiling hopefully at me.

"Of course I'll stay with you."

"Awesome! but you'll need some stuff right? Since I know you don't like being around my mom stay here for like ten more minutes then you can run home and Mattie will text you when it's safe to return. Whatcha say?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey readers please tell me what you think of the story/ Why Arthur is being targeted by someone. Reviews are always welcome here.**


	3. Overnight Stay

**A/N**

**Hello wonderful people of the interweb! (Lameness at an all time high right now cause I'm bored) I feel so bad about not updating in a while cause I'm writing my other fic. This chapter is a little bit of an intro to other characters and their relation ship to our to main people. and a bit of a filler. **

* * *

"Hello Arthur, I was getting worried you wouldn't come back." I tease him and see his cheeks go a soft pink.

"Like I really would leave after I gave my word. Where's Mattie?"

"In the cafeteria getting a bite to eat. Hey I was thinking we should ask the others to come over and spend the night, I mean we would have to be quiet and all."

"Sure that would be good."

Mattie comes in he must have over heard us," I'll text Feli, Kiku, and Antonio, and as you know Feli will bring Ludwig with him since they're dating and all. Kiku will be followed by Wang Yao since they are brothers and Lovino will be dragged along be Antonia. And I'm going to call Gilbert too is that okay?"

"Sure you like him right?" I tease my brother knowing I'm right. I also know Gilbert likes him back.

"Yes." Awe Mattie's blushing so red!

"Tell him dude!"

"Yes, Alfred's right he obviously likes you back, he just shows it in his own was. I do believe tonight is going to be fun with our friends here."

"Okay I'm going to text them now."

* * *

New message: From- Matthew

**Hey you want to come to the hospital and stay overnight with Alfred. He's okay but has to stay here for the night. You can bring Ludwig also.**

"Ve~ hey Ludwig you want go to the hospital? Alfred's in there for some reason."

"Sure Feli lets go now." Alfred in the hospital? Wonder why I hope he's okay.

* * *

**New Message: From- Matthew the Canadian**

**You want to spend the night over at the Hospital with Alfred and me others coming too. Going to have some quiet fun. Bring Lovino if you want.**

Antonio looked at his phone and quickly replies: **Sure We'll be there in 10 min. **

"Lovi get up we're going to the hospital."

"Why Tomato bastard?"

"I'll tell you on the way now come on." He swiftly picks up the firy Italian that was his boyfriend and heads to his car.

"Put me down damn bastard! I can walk fine!"

* * *

**New Messages: From- Matthew W.**

**Kiku want to spend the night at the hospital with Alfred and a few others? He's okay but has to stay there till tomorrow, bring your brother too. **

"Who texted you?"

"Matthew asking if we wanted to spend the night at the hospital with Alfred and some others do you want to?"

"Sure we've got nothing better to do."

* * *

**New Message: From- The Cute Canadian Mattie:**

**Want to spend the night at the hospital with Alfred and some other friends? Alfred's okay but is stuck here. If you do come you and I can talk and stuff.**

**"**Of course the awesome me will come and 'talk' to the soon to be mine Canadian snowflake."

* * *

Mattie got many texts back all basically saying yes and one from Gilbert saying he would love to talk to him. Does he really like me?

* * *

**a/n**

**sorry if the chapters a bit jumpy but I had to get the others points of views. Did you like the ****Spamano, Gerita, and Prucan? I love all these ships so I wanted to interoperate some of it in here.**


	4. dance the night away quietly

**A/N (I reuploaded my last 2 chapter cause they had mistakes in it)**

**Tried to fix last to chapters since I was rushing and didn't check them Sorry! Anyway this is going to be a fun chapter,(Smiles like a five year old) how can you party ,escepily with Gilbert there, quietly? pairings for this chapter - mainly USUK (Of course!) and PruCan cause I love that pairing they're cute together, Prussia's large ego and big mouthed awesomeness matched with Canada's sweet, quiet nature that makes Prussia more caring. well at least in my mind. okay end of OTP minie-rant on with the story!**

* * *

Before visiting hours ended every one arrived at the hospital. Not all at once mind you that would look strange. Feliciano and Ludwig arrived first, Feliciano had tried to hug Alfred but thankfully Ludwig restrained him giving me a 'sorry you know how he is' looks.

"Feli! Ludwig! Whats up dudes glad you came!" Alfred says cheerfully from beside me.

"Hi Alfred."

"Hello Alfred, Mattie texted Feli saying you were in the hospital and that we should come and visit. What happened for you to be in the hospital?"

"I'll tell you when the others arrive. I don't want to explain it over and over and over again. It would be boring and dumb."

Well at least Alfred was being somewhat sensible. He at least was going with the_ killing two birds with one stone_ saying I've heard a lot since moving here. I' heard it sometimes in England but not like you do here.

A few minutes later Antonio came dragging a slightly pissed Lovino behind him. "Let go of me bastard I can walk fine by myself!"

"Aw Lovi~. Hello Alfred how are you feeling?" Antonio asks, while a very miffed Italian scowled at him.

"Fine thanks for asking Toni." Alfred smiles. How is he so awake? I'm so tired if I fell asleep I would sleep for a week.

"Arthur you okay?" Alfred asks shaking my shoulders.

"Yes love just very tired."

"Well then why don't you sleep for a bit?" He leans to whisper in my ear,"Don't worry about anyone messing with you. If they try I'll stop them."

"Thanks Alfred." Say while yawning I lean back in the chair I'm in and close my eyes. It's amazing how quickly I fall asleep. But it's not peaceful.

* * *

_"Alfred!" I shout as he lunges at the largest of the three surrounding us. I can't do anything as I see the flash of metal in the mans hand. One of the other men has my arm keeping my in place unable to help as I hear the rip of clothes and Alfred screams in pain. "Alfred!"_ NO!

"_Lets get the hell out of here guys!"_

_The three men leave running away. I hurry over to Alfred scared half out of my mind. Alfred's on his side his breathing heavy and iratic. "Alfred."_

_I look at him his lovely face scrunched in pain his shirt turning dark with his blood."Arthur was I... was I the hero I d-did save you right?" _

_"Yes Alfred you're my hero," I say as I hold him, I take out my phone and quickly dial 9-1-1. _

_"Hello is this an emergency?"_

_"Yes my boyfriend and I got attacked and he's hurt please send an ambulance."_

_"Okay sir please tell us your location and we'll send an ambulance right away." I tell her and then end the call looking back at Alfred. _

_"Alfred please stay awake." His eyes are half closed his breathing very labored. He's too pale, his normally nicely tanned skin now ghost white._

_"I d-don't think I can. Its really cold here. Arthur?"_

_"Yes Alfred." I'm beyond terrified now. Where is that bloody ambulance?!_

_"I love you. You n-need to know that." He says as his breathing starts to slow. _No! No he can't die!

_"I love you too, I can't imagen my life without you."_

_He looks at me and sadly smiles," I think you might have to." His wonderful blue eyes that always have a smile or spark to them are starting to dull._

_I panic,"Alfred please stay with me!" _

_"Arthur i-it doesn't hurt anymore." He closes his eyes and relaxes against me. His chest falls but doesn't rise again._

_"No! No Alfred no please open your eyes! Please!"_

_Arthur! Arthur wake up!_

* * *

I'm jolted out of my nightmare by someone calling my name and shaking me. When I open my eyes I see many colored eyes looking at me worriedly. "W-what happened?" I ask my voice shaking slightly.

"You started jerking around in your sleep muttering something but we couldn't understand it. You looked like you were having a horrible dream, are you okay now?" I look into Mattie's eyes. he's the one who woke me, I'm glad Alfred didn't I probable would have broke down in front of him.

"I am now thank you."

* * *

**A/N **

**Gosh I'm so mean to Arthur, sorry Artie! Anyway did you guys like it? I think anyone who went through something like Alfred and Arthur did would be haunted by it, even if it turned out okay. Thats where I got the idea for Arthur's dream, I almost wrote it like the dream but obviously didn't and this is turning out good. Please review, if you do you'll be (as Prussia would say) Awesome! (or Poland) You'll be like totally cool. (I love Poland!He's so strange and funny to watch)**


	5. Night time

**A/N **

**I just realized my mistake in last chapter (I was tired cause it was late and I was busy at school) So forgive my scatter-brainness this should be better. please enjoy and review. FYI this goes back to just after Arthur falls asleep.**

* * *

Soon after Arthur lays down Kiku and Wang arrive. I have to say it's funny to see those two not arguing for once. "Hey Kiku. Hey Yao."

"Hello Alfred, how are you feeling?"

"Fine thanks for coming Kiku."

"Hey I came too you know!"

"I know thanks." I say. I wasn't ignoring him, just talking to his calmer brother first.

I was just about to start talking to Kiku again when we all hear a very loud voice say,"Hello people the awesome me is here!" Right after that statement a certain albino walks in with his usual smile on.

I look over at Arthur and see he's still asleep. Man he must be tired if he doesn't even stir when Gilbert comes shouting about his awesomeness. "Gil can you keep it down, my dad might have pulled some string for this to happen but you'll get everyone kicked out of you don't keep it down."

"Fine the awesome me will try to be less awesome."

"Thanks Gil."

"Hey where's your brother?"

"Uh he should be back soon. He went to stretch his legs so he went to take a quick walk around the hospital." I tell him knowing that he's really into my brother and also that Mattie likes him back.

Just them Mattie walks in,"See there he is." Gilbert smiles and walks over to Matthew.

"Hey there Mattie," Gilbert leans close and whispers something in Matt's ear, I don't know what he said but Mattie turned bright red. I turn back to check once again on Arthur and see he's squirming around in the chair with a pained look on his face. I don't like seeing him in any kind of pain so I watch hoping he would calm down but when that didn't happen I call Mattie over 'cause I couldn't really get up. Before Matt even got close to Arthur had started to whimper and mumble things I couldn't understand.

"Mattie I think you should wake him up."

"Just thinking the same thing Al." Mattie started to shake Arthur's shoulders gently when that didn't work he shook harder. Arthur was basically yelling and had everyone's attention. We still couldn't understand him but I knew something was very wrong, whatever he was dreaming had turned into a full blown nightmare. Mattie finally manages to wake him up and the confused and scared look made my heart ache.

"What happened?" Arthur asks after a moment.

"You started to thrash around and yell thing in your sleep. What were you dreaming?"

"Just a nightmare." The way he says it tells me that it wasn't _just_ a nightmare."I'm fine now."

Everyone disperses and starts to talk about what they should do. I bend over and pull Arthur onto my bed. "Tell me what happened."

Arthur looks up at me and his green eyes tell me he's very tired and stressed,"I was dreaming about what happened earlier and it didn't turn out the same way." I know what he means.

"It's okay." I say as I kiss his head,"I'm okay and will be fine."

Arthur leans closer, being careful not to touch my stomach. I smile and then turn my attention back to the rest of the room. "What do you guys want to do?"

"Lets hook up a game to the tv."

"Great idea Antonio but um does anyone have any games?"

"I happen to have a few with me," Kiku pulls out a few well know multiplayer games and controllers.

"Cool! I call first game. Who wants to go against me?" I look around.

"I will take you on." Lovino says and walks up snatching a controller away from Kiku.

"Let's go then."

* * *

**A/N**

**I ha lots of fun writing the ending of this chapter. Can Romano beat America in video games? Please review telling what you think and who should go against Alfred after Lovino.**


	6. Video Games

**A/N**

**Finally another chapter I will be slow for a week or so since my schools having testing that I have to study an panick for. Sorry this is late I've had problems writing a little but it's all good now! Thanks to liechtybakaribbon for the review who you wanted to see Alfred play. Hope this is okay. Can you all guess what game I'm talking about? This is kinda cute chapter/ slight filler sorry seriousness in next chapter. Please review!**

* * *

"How the hell did you beat me!" Man Lovino's loud when he's mad.

"Dude chill I'm totally awesome when it comes to these games so it's no surprise that I beat you." We ha been playing a paintball game and I had shot Lovino's guy, five times before he could get off one shot.

"Shut the hell up!" Lovino's pissed off, who knew he was such a sore loser.

"Calm down Lovi~ don't be so upset, it's just a game." Good think Antonio's here to calm down the small Italian, I'm pretty sure he's 'bout ready to murder me.

"Okay who's next?" I ask wanting to go against anyone else. Unforinetly almost every head shakes no. I would ask Arthur but he had fallen back asleep beside me and I've seen him when he wakes up, plus he has to be tired I'm sure he hasn't slept at all minus just a while ago but that doesn't count since he had a nightmare which is worse than not sleeping. Only one head shakes yes, Kiku's.

"I would like to go against you Alfred."

"Sure dude, which game? You chose since they are yours." Kiku picks a well known racing game and we begin. Kiku's better than I expected him to be. I'm not worried, I'm used to playing this game but I consider my self a champ at it. But now I'm starting to doubt it. It was easy to beat Lovino 'cause he gets mad so easily. I slip up at an easy turn, a stupid banana peel under my wheels, and end up in the grass. Kiku's character races past mine. We where only a little ways from the finish line so Kiku beats me, it's unbelievable! If this was a normal day(night) I would have yelled because I was beaten, but I don't want to wake Artie up. He's cranky when he's woken up normally and he hasn't have any sleep (probable) minus the nightmare laced sleep earlier which doesn't count.

"Awe No!" I whine, I can't help it! I shouldn't have lost it was an easy track and I was in the lead. I wonder if that banana was from the computer characters or if Kiku put it there on a perverse lap."How did you beat me!?"

"Easy, I kept calm. And I play this game quite a lot." Kiku tells me with only the slightest hint of a smile on his face.

* * *

(Mean While)

"U-um G-Gilbert what are you doing?" How did I get backed into a corner?

"I want to find out more about you. I want to make you mine."_ Make me his? _Does he actually like me? Gilbert leans down, he's taller than me by an inch or so, so I'm eye level with him. My dark blue eyes look into his red ones.

"Um Gil?" I want to know how he feels so this is as good a time as ever.

"Yes Mattie."

"Can... Can I tell you something?" He nods at me,"I um...I like you. Like, like like you."

"Can I tell you something Mattie?" I'm to nervous to speak, Gil seems to take my silence as a yes, "I like you too."

I'm relieved to hear that. I was really caught off guard when he placed a soft kiss on my cheek. He whispers so only I can hear,"Guess you're mine now."

I was enjoying the closeness of him when I hear Alfred start whining about losing,"Gil, um maybe we should go join them. Before they start thinking you ,um, kidnapped me or something."

"Sure Birdie." Gilbert take my hand and leads me back over to the others. When we get there he sits down in a nearby chair dragging me own with him, so I'm in his lap.

"I can't believe I lost!" Alfred whines, right now I could care less about whats going on. I just snuggle up to Gilbert, I don't even notice I was falling asleep till my brothers voice wakes me back up. "Awe! Are you to finally together?"

"Yes we are Alfred now shut up." I say tiredly.

"Mattie's got a boyfriend. Mattie's got a boyfriend!" Alfred sings at me

"Alfred shut your trap!" Gilbert says noticing how tired I am. Then whispers to me,"You can go back to sleep I don't mind." Giving my forehead a light kiss.

"Thanks Gil." I whisper and fall asleep listening to his heartbeat steadily.

* * *

Yeah! Gilbert and my brother are together! This is awesome Mattie finally with someone, and with someone who I know likes him.( And if he hurts my brother I know where he lives). I'm Mattie's twin so I am confident I know somethings about him. I can tell he's been miserable, our mom picks on him a lot more. Maybe lonely, but that's fixed now 'cause he has the Prussian. All over our friends have girl(haha)/Boy friends. Ludwig and Feli have been together ever since the sixth grade when Feli was cornered by a lot of older boys and Ludwig stopped them. Feli never left him alone again. Antonio and Lovino got set up by all of us. Kiku has a Greek boyfriend named Heracles, he's a cool dude really laid back. Yao has Ivan and they seem happy. And of course Arthur and I are together, he was new and I was assigned to show him around. I guess I fell for him, it took me a lot of time to get him to go out with me. Now Mattie and Gilbert are together with the help of Arthur at least. So Mattie has someone to make him happy and protect him, I think Gilbert will be like Arthur is to me, a saving grace.

* * *

I look down at the cute Canadian, **my **cute Canadian, in my lap. Since he's smaller then I am and that seems to benefit me, he fits in my lap. He has his head on my chest so I start to mess with his hair. I don't touch that one looping curl, I'll see if it does anything later right now I'm happy just to sit with him. I smile down at him, "Night Birdie," I gently give his head a kiss and lean back in the chair. I watch Alfred try to beat Kiku in a rematch he still fails miserably slipping on the same corner. I have to admit Kiku is very good at strategies. My eyelids start to get heavier and yawn. I wrap my arms around the sleeping Mattie enclosing him and I quickly fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N**

**another chapter done. I would like to thank my wonderful friend Korea (she acts like Korea at times and she is also called Chibitalia cause she can imitate him!) she told me to add a bigger "birdie" part and then read it to tell me if it was good.**

**Read this if you want to laugh at me and my friends (in a nice way)-**

**Roseflame-gives Korea phone number**

**(friend) Korea- okay I'll text you on the bus**

**RoseFlame- looks at texts later unknown number :you my good sir are a potato-loving, tea-drinking,hamburger-eating, maple syrup-pouring, cheese-smelling, vodka- guaffing, beer-chugging, churro-devouring basta.**

**laughs ass off.**

**earlier in school- playing gold rush game (8th grading and relearning gold rush really?) Korea has a blue figure as her character**

**Korea-hey this looks like Ludwig**

**Roseflame- I'm glad I'm not the only one who things that!**

**Korea rolls a turn an must return to her starting point to see her sweetheart**

**Korea-what is Italy ding in Boston?**

**RF-Hahahah**

**Korea- he probable needs help tying his shoes**

**RF-or he wants to talk about pasta**

**this goes on for a long time out other two friends who no nothing of Hetalia look at us like we're crazy. Needless to say neither of us wins.**


	7. Bad guys lucky link

**A/N**

**writing this so you guys know whats going on outside the hospital sorry for the shortness.**

* * *

"Aron what you got there?" One of the goons the smallest asks.

"I think it's the blonde kids cell." Aron the middle of the three says. The phone was a normal touch screen the kid must have dropped it when fighting.

"Let me see that." Said Jackson the largest an the smartest of the three, he was the boss mans second hand.

Aron hands over the phone,"Kid must have been pretty trusting there's no password protection on it."

Branden the small one thinks of something,"Hey maybe we can find out more about the Brit kid if we look through it. I mean they must be friends if the kid fought you to keep him safe. And he's got no family here they're all back in England."

Jackson smiles and starts to roam through the photos on the phone. There's a lot of them many of the Brit and the bigger blonde, some had a smaller boy with brown eyes and black hair he looked Japanes and the blonde playing video games. Other showed a bunch of kids together, one stood out. It was of all the kids who had appered in different photos. A red eyed kid with near white hair stood next a blonde with longer hair and dark blue eyes. Next to them was a larger boy with purple eyes and a smaller boy with long brown hair tied in a ponytail. The boy from before standing next to a taller longer haired boy who looked half asleep. In the middle stood the blond and Brit holding hands and smiling. To their left was a boy with tanned skin hugging a smaller boy with a strange curl the boy looked mad an embaressed at the same time. Next was a boy with a happy smile hanging onto a tall light haired blonde with a percing blue gaze.

"Hey boys I think I have a plan on how to get back at the blonde, get the Brit and have a way to make him not fight back." Jackson tells the other two his plan it would take some time but woulds be worth it.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**

**the plot thickens. I wanted to put this in cause we haven't heard from the bad men in awhile. Sorry if this makes you mad that I'm not telling you their plan but what would be the fun in that? Yes I put them all in a picture but why not? They're all friends and France is the one who is taking the picture I'm making him older and like a neighbor the guys go to cause he's one of the 'cool' adults, And I don't really think France is a perv. so I'm not writing him as . He's also who they go to for love advise. Please review I'm happy to read reviews its interesting to see what you think of my writing. Bye for now!**


	8. Released

**A/N**

**Hello wonderful readers! Hope you like the last (although short) chapter. Review please.**

* * *

"Hey Arthur have you seen my phone?" I've looked through all my stuff and its not here.

"Sorry love no can't say I've seen it since before the restaurant."

"Shit what if it fell out when we were attacked?!" losing my phone is the last thing I need to try and explain to my parents right now.

"Can't your dad just get you a new phone Alfred?" I could hear from the way Arthur said it he thought it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yeah that's not the problem. Its dealing with my mom when she finds out. You now how she gets."I groan inwardly , she'll see it as me being irresponsible or something like that.

Arthur doesn't get a chance to respond because at that moment my dad walks into get my little overnight bag."Ready Alfred?"

"Yeah dad I'll be down in a sec."My dad walks out and I turn back to Arthur."Ypu gotta help me!"

"How can I help? I don't know where your bloody phone is."

"Ugh forget it for now. Are you coming over?" I hope Arthur says yes. Mattie is going to the park with Gilbert, he didn't tell our parents that. He told them he was going to the arcade to meet up with some of his friends from hockey. So if Arthur doesn't say yes that would mean I'll be in our large house alone. My dad had to work, _Mother_ is having a girls day out with her friends.

Arthur rolls his eyes at me,"Of course I am. What kind of boyfriend would leave his injured boyfriend alone. Really Alfred you need to start using your brain."

"I was just making sure." Arthur looks suddenly nervous.

"Um your father is the only one here right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah mom's gone to the girls thing with her friends already." I don't completely understand why Arthur acts to differently around my mother. At school if anyone messes with him and I'm not around (and even when I am) he'll tell them off. It's just my mom that he seems to turn shy. Its really strange.

Arthur relaxes visible,"Well we should get going we don't want to keep your dad waiting."

I do what I know makes Artie mad, I sling my arm over his shoulders and start to lean heavily on him pretending to need help to walk. I get the expected result," Alfred stop doing that! You're going to make both of us fall over, git."

"Awe come on Artie!" I whine,"I need someone to lean on."

"Alfred if you truly needed help walking then I would buy you a walking stick." Arthur tells me. We reach the car and I stiffly climb in followed by Arthur.

"Ready to go boys?" My dad asks looking at us in the rear view mirror.

"Yep!"

"Hey Alfie you got a friend who stopped by the house this morning. She was looking for you and Arthur, I didn't know if you wanted anyone to know about what happened so I just told her to come back later."

"Oh shit! Arthur we totally forgot hanging out with Angela today." Angela is a long time friend of mine. She's one of the nicest girls, I think she had a hand in getting the two of us together.

"Oh dear, well I think we need to call her when we get to your house she'll want to know what happened."

"Yeah but Angela will start to get protective like she normal does with her friends." It's true Angela has two younger sisters and whenever someone messes with them she gets scary and someone has to hold her back so she doesn't beat the shit out of the unlucky person. The same thing goes for her friends."But you're right she'll find out eventually."

* * *

"Hey there Birdie." Gilbert says when he see's me waiting by a tree.

"Hey there Gil, your early."

"Yeah I was trying to get away from Ludwig and Feli. There being all cuddly."

"What's wrong with cuddly?"

Gilbert looks at me slightly startled,"Nothing but, you know its my brother and every thing."

Ah I can understand that I always feel strange when Arthur and my brother start to be all lovie."I know what you mean."

Gilbert takes my hand,"How about we start to walk around till we find a good spot to stop." I nod and start walking. We head towards the center of the park, when we get there we find a large oak tree and sit under it and talk for a while. We talk about everything we can think of, laugh at some shared memories.

"Hey Gil."

"Yeah Mattie."

"I like this. Sitting and talking." I really feel relaxed more than I have in the years since Alfred and mines mom died. I take Gilbert's hand in mine loving the warmth. I lean my head on his shoulder and we just sit like that for a bit. By the time we start to head back it's almost four. Gil kisses my cheek which causes me to blush and we start to head to my house. My mom won't be back till around ten so we can hang out for a while without getting grief from my mother.

* * *

"Hey Jackson I think we found who we should target first." Says Aron he had been looking through the kids phone and had looked at the contacts seeing ones labeled Brother, Step-Mom, Dad. The one named Brother had a picture of a long haired blonde boy who looked like the phone's owner, minus a few details. Aron showes the phone to Jackson who smiles.

"Good job he doesn't look too big so he shouldn't be hard to catch." Jackson had made a plan to catch the Brits friends and hold them so the Brit and blonde did what they wanted the blonde would be last. The Brit would not want his friends hurt so whatever the boss wanted him for.

* * *

**A/N**

**Howed ya like the plan? That's what he meant by it would take some time. How will they pull it off? Find out later (old tv show like line.) sorry if this is kinda late I was playing HetaOni with my friends yesterday. Damn Steve moved faster than my friend and I expected and we screamed. anyway review about what ya thing of the plan. :)**


	9. Caught One

**A/N**

**Hello! This might be the last update till next Thursday/Friday cause I have 8th grade star testing this week so yeah. Hey do any of you lovely readers watch the show Too Cute! I do sometimes and they're so damn adorible! anyway review please? Sorry for bit mentioning his but Angela is my own OC and she's just going to be a friend to Alfred and Arthur. Needed someone that I don't need to follow how everyone knows they act/ think. (Don't know if I mentioned it but there vacation and I think I want them to live somewhere in the midwest.)**

**(Don't own Hetalia, or Mario Cart)**

* * *

Alfred and I where sitting in Alfred's living room, well I was sitting Alfred was sprawling out next to me, with our friend Angela. We had told her what had happened and she was acting scary calm. Only her green/blue eyes gave away her feelings, which to me looked like a mix of murderous rage and motherly worry.

"Alfred you're sure you're okay right?" Seems like motherly concern wins.

"Yes Angela, they released me from the hospital and told me to take it slow for a week or so. At least we're not in school."

Angela sighed, "Yes I guess it's going to be easier to heal since you don't have to worry about any school work." Summer vacation is very nice here, most of the time.

"Angie you think to much about one thing and won't look at the bigger picture!" Alfred says. Angela's only response was something like 'says the boy who's pretty oblivious.' We sat and talked to one another till Alfred got bored and and challenged Angela to a Mario Cart race. Alfred beat Angela who, like usual started to curse as soon as she saw she was losing. Angela cursing was rather amusing to see since she's usually so calm.

A little while later Mattie and Gilbert came home and joined us in the living room by that time I think the score was tied between the two.

"The awesome me wants to play too!" Gilbert announced and this dragged Mattie into the game.

After a few more rounds of racing Angela had to leave. Later Gilbert left but not without giving Mattie a kiss good bye which lead to a embarrassed Mattie and a laughing Alfred.

"S-shut up." Mattie stuttered quietly, and goes to his room.

"Hey Artie can you stay over?" Alfred asks me he had rolled onto his back and had his head in my lap looking at me. I think my guardian here doesn't usually care as long as I tell her where I am.

"Sure but I have to call Jill and tell her." Alfred nods and sits up so I can go and call my guardian, my parents are still in England with my brothers and Jill is the only person they knew here. She's a nice lady who let me do what I wanted but I missed my family at times. They're still in London because of their jobs and my brothers were old enough to do what they want, all except for Peter who was too young so he stayed with our parents.

"Hello."

"Hey is it okay to stay over at Alfred's house tonight?"

"Sure honey, thanks for calling me and don't do anything 'physical' okay?"

I go red as blood rushes to my cheeks,"O-of course Mrs. Jill." I manage to say and then tell bye and hang up.

"Why were you blushing?" Alfred asks as I return.

"You were listening!? And it's none of your business."

"Hey don't get mad Artie lets go upstairs and watch some tv or something in my room." Alfred says not giving me a chance to respond he picks me drags me upstairs to his hero themed room. We watched random shows on his TV and eventually fell asleep on his bed.

When I woke up Alfred's arms were around me, making getting up impossible. I lay back down not really wanting to get up and turn over so I was facing Alfred. I plant a kiss on his forehead and decide to get some more sleep.

* * *

Mattie woke up around nine in the morning. He had plans to hang out with Gilbert later so he quickly texted him saying he would see him later and went for a walk. The goons had been watching the house for a little less then a day, they didn't care about anything except their target. When the boy they needed first walked out they let him get a few blocks from his house before they began their long plan with many stages. The Mattie wasn't paying attention to anything, he was thinking about what he and Gilbert were going to do. This was a very bad thing. He didn't hear the footsteps behind him. The street he was on was empty except for the two men behind him. They slowly gained on the boy and within minuets they were right behind him, one had a rag in his hand. They grabbed Mattie and put the rag over his nose and mouth. Mattie fought to keep his eyes open and not inhale the sickly sweet smell. He tried to kick and fight but the two were full grown men and the rag was doing its job. Blackness soon crept into his vision and no matter how hard he fought to stay awake the darkness of unconsciousness soon over took him.

"Got the first kid." One of the goons said into a walkie talkie and a van swung 'round the corner and stopped next to them. The two lifted the boy into the van making sure no one was watching and drove off.

"Good job boys soon we'll have what we need." The largest said from the front.

"What are we supposed to do with him now that we got one of them?"

"We'll just keep them in one of the empty rooms at the factory as we get them we'll have to find a way to restrain them but for now we'll just lock him in for now."

The goons drove back to their hideout and soon Jackson came out and took the still knocked out boy to a empty room. He set the boy down in a chair and tied him down so when he woke up he wouldn't be able to even try to escape.

* * *

Where am I? Why can't I move? Why does my head feel like a lead weight?

I look around me, grey walls, grey floors, too bright light above me. Plain wooden door in front of me. I look down at myself and see I'm tied to a chair with thick ropes crisscrossing my chest and stomach. How did I get here? All I can remember is going for a walk after texting Gilbert then a horribly sweet smell. Ugh, my head killing me.

Wait! Gilbert and I were supposed to hang out, he'll realize I'm missing and tell Alfred and they'll find me. I hope.

* * *

**A/N **

**How did you guys like this? The name of this chapter 'Caught One' is for them catching Mattie watch out for more 'Caught' chapters. **


	10. Mattie's Missing

**A/N**

**Another chapter is in and panic is setting in for out characters. (I love acting cheesy) So enjoy Please review what you think (I also love reviews!) And I am trying to find interesting ways of knocking people out but not killing them, I asked my friends at lunch and they all gave me strange looks then gave me very creative ways of doing this. So yeah my friends and I are crazy!**

* * *

Where is Mattie? I've been waiting here for over an hour. He should have been here by now. I'm worried Mattie's never late, he's usually early. I take out my phone and call Mattie, nothing straight to voice mail. I text Alfred to see if he knows where Birdie is.

_Alfred: Sorry dude Mattie left for a walk before we got up._

Okay not normal. Before I can think of anything else I get a texted from Arthur.

_Arthur: Matthew's not with you?_

_My reply: No he hasn't shown up for our date. I've been waiting for over an hour._

_Arthur: Come over so we can look for him, he might have just lost track of time reading. You never know._

_Alfred: How do you know he didn't forget or like get side tracked._

Of course Alfred would think he forgot.

_My reply: Birdie wouldn't forget something like this. He's not you ya'know. _

_Alfred: Okay I'll give you that just come over._

Less then after I get the last text another arrives.

_Alfred: I think something might be wrong. I'm not sure but it doesn't feel right somethings off._

I wonder if the whole twins feeling when another's hurt could apply to Alfred and Mattie, they don't like two completely different people like they're not related. I quickly text Alfred saying I'd be over in a few minuets.

* * *

No one comes to check on me. I'm hungry and my throat is dry. My head is still killing me and I can't figure out how I got here or more important how to get out. The ropes are too thick to break and tied too tight for me to get out of.

Suddenly the door open and in steps a man with greasy blonde hair. "Hey you're finally awake." He smirks at me.

"Where am I?"

"In a hide out. Don't bother to even think about escaping it's impossible" He tells me still smirking.

"Why am I here?"

"You were the first kid we needed to catch. Don't worry you won't be alone in here for long." That fact worries me.

"Why do you need me?"

The smirk disappears and a twisted look takes its place. "'Cause our boss needs someone, a friends of yours, and we don't want him to fight back. This is also a plan to get revenge."

I gulp. I'm not positive, but I have a goo idea who they're talking about.

Outside I hear someone yell," Boss we got two of the others!"

"Good bring them in."

I gasp at the two they bring in.

* * *

A/N

Cliff hangers, gotta love them. Anyway you shouldn't have to wait too long to find out who Mattie's talking about. I have to update my other story too so the next chapter maybe on Thursday, Late Friday and I if not Sunday. I have a Solo and onsombel thing Saturday. So Review! Please.


	11. Caught TwoThree

A/N

I'm so happy right now! Anyway this is another caught chapter. So that mean someone(s) is going to be kidnapped. Don't hate me for what I do it's for the good of the story. Review please I love reviews.

* * *

"Lovi~ lay down with me. It's so nice under here." I say trying to get Lovi to relax under a tree with me.

"No bastard I don't want to."Even though he says that Lovi plops down next to me barely missing landing on my stomach.

"Lovi lay down."

"No I sat down next to you that's enough," Lovino says and so I gently pull him down next to me so his head is on my chest.

"Argh! Let go of me." He doesn't even struggle that much.

When we left it was around four, so not much traffic was on the street and no one was walking on the same street. Lovino had stopped walking and when I turned around two men were standing behind him. Lovino was perfectly still for some reason. "Lovi?" I start to cautiously approach him and the two men. "What do you want?" I address the two.

I hear what sounds like footsteps behind me but before I can turn around a piercing pain shoots through the back of my head. My vision goes black and I can faintly hear Lovino but his voice sounds very far away, I black out only seconds later.

* * *

"Antonio!" I saw the man creeping up behind him and I tried to warn him but the two behind me ha a gun to my back. When he falls, out cold, because the man behind him hit him with the but of a gun behind the head. I do the only thing I can do.

I kick out behind me, nailing one of the bastards in the knee, he yells and the pressure of the gun is gone. I run to Antonios' side."Tomato bastard. Antonio... Toni wake up! Damn it." Hands go around me and lift me in the air, in a position so I can't kick anyone. I see the other two pick up Toni, not very gently,"Let us go!" I yell. How the hell does no one hear me, how come no ones coming to help!? I'm making enough noise to wake the dead.

"Shut up!" The one holding me commands. He then throws me into a waiting van with Toni, but at least they set him down although roughly. Getting thrown into the back of a van hurts. I manage to crawl over to Toni and try to get him to wake up. All I get in response to my shaking is a pained groan. The ride feels to long to be real. When we get to wherever we're going one of the men blindfolds me and puts me over his shoulder. I can only guess they do the same with Antonio, minus the blindfold. I hear people talking one of the voices sounds somewhat familiar. I hear the one holding me yell,"Boss we got some of the others!"

"Good bring them in!" a voice yells. I hear a door open and someone gasp. A small thud to my right and then I'm dropped to the ground, tied up, and then finally. Finally someone takes the blind fold off me. Once my eyes adjust to the light I see I'm in a plain, empty grey room. Antonio, still out, to my right that's where the thud sound came and in front of me tied to a chair is Matthew, the hamburger idiots more tolerably brother.

He looks shocked so I ask,"why are you here?"

"I don't know Lovino. What happened to Toni?"

"Those bastards snuck up on us. Two of them behind me with a gun in my back. Toni tried to get me to move away from them but he didn't see the other come up behind him. The third man knocked him out with a blow to the back of the head. He hasn't woken up yet." I explain, my mind darting back to Antonio.

Mattie looks at me, "Well they got me yesterday I think. With a rag dipped in I think chloroform, that sounds like something Alfred would watch on TV. And don't worry Antonio's strong he should wake up soon."

As if on command Toni shifts and groans,"Oh Dios Mios. What happened?" Once I'm sure the tomato bastards awake enough to listen, I tell him what he missed. "Sorry Lovi~! I should have known something was wrong!"

"Shut up bastard it wasn't totally your fault."

* * *

A/N

Well so that's the chapter. Sorry if Romano is a little OOC but I wanted to portray him as caring for Spain even if he doesn't always show it. Please review!

(Happy cause my Grandma got me a plushy England! My friend made a joke when I told her about it. :) )


	12. Confusion worry

**A/N **

**I'm not going to go into a lot of detail with some of the kidnappings just the really important ones and the next one will be a good (hopefully) chapter, I'll explain more later. So here we go! Review? Hey I'm planing on changing the summary 'cause the story has gone more towards the kidnapping and away from the bitchy mother.**

* * *

The plain grey room was filled with two more people and as this happened Matties' suspicion grew as he saw it wasn't random kidnappings, everyone so far were friends with him, Arthur and his brother. The two new arrivals were Kiku and Heracles. They were brought in unconscious and when they woke up they were quite confused.

* * *

Once they had fully woken up I asked Kiku how he was caught. He explained that the two of them were in Heracles' yard with some of his cats around them. They had just been talking when both of them had sharp pricks of pain, Kiku in his left shoulder and Heracles in the back of his arm. They had both passed out after that, I couldn't be sure but I guess our captors had probable used sleeping darts.

"Kiku what was the date the day you were caught?" I needed to know how long its been since I've been missing. No matter how short or long its been my brother and Gilbert will be worried about him.

"The sixth of June why do you want to know Matthew?"

Five days. I've been missing five days, it's impossible to tell time in here since there are no windows or clocks. I don't want to answer so I quickly change the subject.

"Well they're obviously targeting us and our friends." I say this is a very good distraction.

"Whose 'them' pancake jerk?" Lovino asks me.

"Well I kinda have a theory, do you guys want to hear it?" All heads nod yes, "Well I think these might be the same guys who hurt Alfred. He told me what the guy looked like, the guy in here before talking to me before you and Antonio came." I say addressing Lovino.."I also think the guy who was in here is the head or something everyone else seems scared of him."

"Mattie if he's targeting Alfred why doesn't he just take Arthur? Alfred would kill to make sure Arthur wasn't hurt, He nearly got killed by these guys if they are who you say say they are." Antonio says, his logical doubt surprises me. Antonio is usually happy and optimistic about things.

"I don't know Toni, I mean the guys were targeting Arthur but Alfred got in the way. I don't know why they'd be targeting us if they wanted either of them, catch one the other is bound to follow. Alfred and Arthur are the same in that aspect."

* * *

"Alfred where did you go?" Gilbert yells beside me.

"I'm over here stop yelling!" We've been looking for our missing friends for days. Gilbert was in a panic when he realized Mattie was missing and Alfred was worried and started a search party. Well if that's what you call a bunch of boys searching the town looking for their friend. Only a day after Mattie went missing both Antonio and Lovino went missing. Feli was in a total panic not even Ludwig could calm him down. Right after they went missing we received a note saying not to involve the police, it seemed like one of those scenes from a crime movie. We didn't call we don't want our friends hurt.

"Kiku's not answering his door. Maybe he's with Heracles?" We head a few blocks over to see if Kiku was at our Greek friends house.

As we approach we see somethings not right. There were cats, nothing strange there, but they all would be around Heracles he's like some sort of cat magnet. His cats we saw were just wandering around meowing they all looked quite lost, poor dears. We went up to the door no one answered, we looked in back no one. "Guys maybe there out. Maybe we should like call them?" Alfred suggested.

Gilbert was over by the back door,"Guys if they had been going for the walk why would the back door be unlocked and open?"

"Well Heracles is a bit of a forgetful dude ya' know?" Alfred says .

"I think we should stop kidding ourselves. Their gone we need to find them soon who knows what their going through?

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of town a brunette with a hair curl and honey brown eyes was walking home. He was not skipping like he usually would, he missed his brother and was worried. Sure big brother Toni was with him and he would definitely protect his brother but still. He wasn't looking forward to a night at his house alone. He would have been over at his boyfriends house but his Luddy was busy.

"Ve~ maybe I'll make some pasta and watch some movie that was on tv." The boy mumbled to himself. To wrapped up in self-pity he didn't hear the tires squealing behind him.

* * *

**Yeah another chapter done! SO tired so Hope you like it. do ya get the whole more detailed with some chapters that people get caught in so next is Feli. Ludwig isn't going to be happy about this. **


	13. Feli and Ludwig Oh no

**A/N**

**Hello sorry for the fact this is probably late but I've been busy and I still kinda am. I have a lot packed into a week of school and it's not even a full week, We have a weird holiday/bad weather day (Really why don't they just put them at the end of the year?) and I've got a sectional so we can sing wonderfully to the incoming fifth graders, and a Newies (anyone else love that movie?) medley that has lots of songs and complicated notes, so yeah I have to learn that. Any way, no reviews for from the last chapter? Awwwwe please review this time I love reviews my mind works faster when I know people actually want this. P.S. I am not a love expert so sorry if any parts are silly.**

* * *

"Heh catching this one won't be to hard, I mean we've observed him and he's not strong, or all that smart he's to much of a happy idiot." One of the less important men said.

"Yeah the only one we have to make sure he isn't around is that blue eyed one." Jackson said, he had come along this time. Watching the kids in the room hadn't been fun and he had to make sure the plan stayed on course.

"Boss the others are saying the brunette is alone." Said another, they all called Jackson and the other two boss.

"Good lets get him," Jackson smirked,"I'm sure his brother is worried about him."

The van pealed out of the parking lot it was in and went to wait near the boys house. It would be easy to get him without the blonde to protect him that and some help from the trap they had set up in his house if he got there before they did.

* * *

Feli was deep in a self pity like state, his brother was missing along with some of his other friends, Luddy was busy with his new job so he was going to an empty house. His empty house. He was about a block away from his house when the van came tires squealing, he didn't hear though.

The van stopped and a large man with greasy blonde hair came up behind him the man had a length of rope in his hands. This man had practice with what he was about to do. His hands shot out the rope went around the boys neck, the man smiled and pulled the boy back towards him.

Feli panicked hands scratching at the thing at his neck. His fingers desperately trying to get the rope from his neck. They couldn't get a hold on it. He started to see black spots dance across his vision. The rope was pulled tighter and soon the spots left and blackness swept over till all he could see was the color. His thoughts clouded over.

The man, Jackson, felt the boys boy relax. So he relaxed his hold on the rope, when the boys body fell he caught it and lifted him up. He was glad to see the boys chest rise and fall. 'Good it would be very hard to explain if he died.' he thought. He had done the same thing countless times before so he knew the signs that told him when he needed to stop.

Out of sight was a blue eyed blonde he had seen what had happened all to late. He had been going over to Felis' house to surprise him, he didn't have to work he wanted to something different. Now as he watched the love of his life get hurt he did what he knew he needed to do. He ran to his car and stealthily followed the van. They reached an abandoned factory just inside town. The man that had hurt Feli came out carrying his boyfriend. Ludwig did something he normally wouldn't do, he swung his car around jumped out and ran straight at the man.

Next to the van one of the lower men heard someone coming and prepared a taser, they didn't have guns so that they didn't get any ideas of shooting a target. A dead target meant a lot of work for the higher ups and meant certain death for the shooter. When the larger boy came into sights run straight at Jackson the man shot the taser hitting the blonde in the back.

Pain shot through his body forcing him to stop. Ludwig felt the electricity buzzing through his body, he should had known someone else was in the van. Saving Feliciano had been the only thing on his mind when he started running, now the only thing he thought was that he had failed. Ludwigs' body felt heavy and black was creeping its way into his vision. The ground rushed to meet him the electricity had stopped. Ludwig wasn't totally out when two men came an dragged him in to a room. As soon as he was in there the men let go and Ludwig fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

** God I feel horrible. Hey what do you guys think about me writing a fluff filled PruAus oneshot? Tell me in a review cause I w had an idea, my friend drew a picture of Prussia and it was so cute! and it game me the idea so I'm gonna ask her and maybe write it later this week. **

**On a totally unrelated note: I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it - waves a jar of sand above head- (Yeah I've been watching Pirates of the Caribbean).**


	14. What just Happened?

**A/N**

**Hey sorry this took so long. I was having trouble thinking 'cause apparently my ears seriously screwed up and I hurt alot. Anyway I had to go to the doctor and now I have medicine so I'm all good, and I've been busy 'cause I'm in choir and we had a early rehearsal and went to see wicked Thursday. Here's the next chapter. please review and wow 18 reviews, 15 favourites and 28 followers thank you all! **

* * *

Everyone was shocked when the men brought Feliciano and Ludwig in the small room both unconscious. Lovino was furious to see the red mark winding its way from one side of Feli's throat to the other.

"What did those damn bastards do to you?" Lovino asked the question all of us were thinking, well not in those exact words, once Feli was awake.

"Ve~ I don't know," Feliciano said near tears sitting by Ludwigs' side. He hadn't woken up yet so we could only guess what happened. One thing that strange was that they didn't tie up Feli or Ludwig.

"Feli what's the last thing you remember?" Antonio asks, he's trying to stay calm but anyone who knows him sees he's mad. I think he's always going to act like Felis' 'big brother' like he calls him.

"Um I was walking home and I was almost there then I think I heard tires squeals but I'm not sure. Then something went around my neck tightly. I couldn't breath and I saw black spots and then everything goes black." Feliciano says," I didn't see Luddy there though."

"Feli what did Ludwig say he was doing last time you saw him?" I ask.

"Um he said he had to work."

"And Feli what was the date?" I need to keep track of the days in some way otherwise I'll go crazy.

"Oh it was the 7th but it was late in the day and I don't really know how much time has gone by but it might be tomorrow by now."

"Ugh," Ludwig groans and attempts to sit up,"Vere the hell am I?" Ludwigs' accent coming out stronger than normal.

Feli really didn't give him a chance to sit up fully before he tackled Ludwig in a hug,"ve~ Luddy you're okay!"

"Ja, I am just confused," Ludwig looks down at h the boy in his lap and I see his face change,"are you okay Feli?" Ludwig runs his fingers lightly over the very noticable red mark on Felicianos' neck.

"Si, I don't know where we are but look! Lovino and Toni and everyone else that's been missing." At this statement Ludwig looks around at all pf us.

"Ja, I guess so." He takes a closer look at us,"Why are you all tied up?"

"The bastards who brought us here did this." Lovino yells.

"I wonder why they didn't tie the two of you up." Antonio voices the same thought I've been thinking.

"Yeah, not that it's a bad thing but out of all of us Ludwig, you'd be the first person I'd tie up next to Ivan if I ever kidnapped anyone." I say.

"Hm maybe they weren't paying attention to what they were doing or were in a hurry."

"Ludwig since you're not tied up would you mind untied the rest of us?" I ask my entire body aches from being stuck in the same position. Mostly my arms and back. Ludwig gets up, wobbling slightly, and unties everyone. "Now I'm curious to see what you guys think about something," I say.

"About what Matthew?" Kiku asks.

"Well since they're capturing our friends and holding us hostage I was wondering who we get to see next." I'm worried about Alfred and when I'll see him next, if these are the same guys from before then they'll most likely be pissed at him. And Arthur and Gilbert could be next, Ivan and Yao too.

Toni is the first to speak,"I don't know they seem to be totally random."

"Actually I don't think it is. Aside from myself everyone else has been brought in in pairs. You and Lovino, Heracles and Kiku. I think Feli and myself are the only ones meant to be brought in alone. I think they only caught Ludwig by chance. So in our group that leaves Ivan, Yao, Gilbert, Arthur and Alfred who have yet to be caught." I pause to let my words sink in and then continue,"it seems like they tried to catch everyone in pairs, since we all stay with our boyfriends most of the time it worked to their advantage."

"Ja, Matthew's got a point."Ludwig says.

"I would like to point out that whoever tries to hurt Yao is in for a big surprise 'cause they're dealing with Ivan." Toni points out.

He's right the Russian is scary most of the time I would hate to see him if they hurt Yao he might put some of them in the hospital.

* * *

"Alfred have you heard from Feliciano today?" I ask.

"Umm,no why?" He says while playing with my hair. we were laying on his couch doing nothing much. His parents had gone a vactation, we had told them Matthew was staying with some friends for a few days and they hadn't questioned otherwise.

"Well Ludwig is probably at work and he usually comes over to see us and he hasn't today so I was wondering if he texted you or something." In truth I'm worried about all of our friends with most of them somewhere we can't get to and without Ludwig to look after him I'm worried he might be the easiest to capture. My phone buzzes signaling that I have a text message.

Gilbert:Hey have you seen mien brother today?

Me: No we were just talking about him and Feli why do you ask where they are?

Gilbert: I can't get ahold of him and he didn't come home from Felis' Last night and I was about to go over to his house.

I feel cold dread settle in the pit of my stomach. Alfred looks over my shoulder to look at my messages. "What's going on Artie?"

"Gilbert can't find Ludwig, he was supposed to be at Felis' house. He said he was going over to check Feli's house." I say trying not to whack Alfred for the nickname.

"Well lets go and meet him there." I nod an text Gilbert telling him what we were planning on doing.

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~

When we reach Felicianos' house we hear a lot of noise coming from inside.

"Gilbert? Are you in there?" Alfred calls out.

"Mien Gott! What took you two so long? Come in and help me."

Alfred and I walk in and we see the albino hanging from the ceiling in a net. He looks down at us, "Get me down now! Feli's gone and if his house is booby trapped then he probable was caught, Ludwig too. So let me down so I can go find mien bruder!" He practically yells that last part. Alfred lowers the net down and I get a knife from the kitchen and cut the ropes so the Prussian can climb out.

"Lets go I need to find my brother and my boyfriend and all of my other friends who are missing. The awesome me will find them even if I have to get caught to do it. I'll give the jack asses who did this a run for their money." Gilbert storms out before we can stop him, both of us stunned. We regain our senses and chase after him but by that time he'd disappeared.

* * *

A/N

Sorry I just noticed this is getting away from the usuk sorry once Russia, China and Prussia are caught they'll be in here more and I will hopefully find a way to make this much more interesting and lovie. and just to say I got permission from my friend to make the Pruause(Austria is hard to write!) story and she also requested a PruCan (Finished this one so its up on my stories) one so I'll tell ya'll when I get them done. Please review.


	15. Only Three Left

**A/N**

**Yeah another chapter. This might be a bit fast, 'cause I want to get to more exciting parts with more loving between Arthur and Alfred and more dangerous parts don't hate me for what I do! Oh and I know I'm always serious in this top note and do really silly random things in the end note but that's 'cause my attention span is not extremely long with things like this. Please review!**

* * *

"Lets go da?" Ivan asks dragging me to the pond in the middle of the park.

"Ivan slow down. I can't keep up with you." I say trying to release my wrist from his grasp. He lets go only when we reach the edge of the pond.

"It's beautiful da?"

"Yes, I've always loved the peacefulness here."

"Da, I know that's why I brought you here."

My eyes widen, I didn't think Ivan was awake when I told him about my love for this place. He looked asleep but with Ivan I guess you never know. "Thank you Ivan," I blush as he softly kisses my lips.

We sit down and just stare out at the calm water of the pond. There is rustling behind us, I don't look back figuring its a rabbit or some other small animal. Ivan, on the other hand, does look behind us."Who are you two?" He asks as he stands in front of me. Blocking my view.

"Just a couple of guys looking for someone to talk to." A voice in front of me says.

Ivan still blocking my view replies to that in a voice scarier calm,"Leave we're relaxing. Alone."

"Sorry man, can't do that. Boss has a deadline we need to meet." I look out from behind Ivan and see two men, one with a bag over his shoulder.

"Ivan," I whisper from behind him, "I think they're here for us. We need to get away from here."

Ivan turns every so slightly so I can see his face. He has that smile that scares the hell out of me on, "don't worry I'll take care of it,da."

"Good luck with that big guy, we'll have you and your _boyfriend _soon enough." One of the men said, he had a mane of curly black hair and a scraggly black beard. Ivan pulls out a pipe I'd seen him with before. I have no idea where he could have hidden it or why he had it with stepped toward the two who visible stepped back. Ivan, still smiling, rushes at the black haired one swinging his pipe at the mans head. He misses and the man snags a large branch, he lunges at Ivan.

The other, much smaller and skinnier one lunges at me with a knife in hand. I don't have any weapons so I try to avoid getting hit. The man, who has flaming red hair but dark brown eyes, backs me into a tree. I do the first thing I think of, kicking him, as Alfred would say, where it counts. The man hunches down for a moment which is long enough for me to slip past him. I turn around and elbow the man hard between the shoulder blades. That effectively knocks the air out of him.

I glance back to see that Ivan had the man in a head lock. Said man was fighting less and less to get out of the hold, "Ivan! Don't kill him they might know where everyone else is!"

"But there are two of them," he says and only slightly loosens his hold.

"You'll get arrested for murder!" I point out.

Ivan lets go of the man, who falls to the ground gasping for air. Ivan kneels down, "Get out and I **will** kill you, and my sweet, little panda won't be able to talk me out of it."

I had forgotten the other man who had regained the ability to breath and approached me from behind. His arm goes around my neck, cutting my supply of oxygen to little more than slight gasps of air. The man grins wickedly and yells at Ivan to get his attention. My vision starts to swim and blur.

"Let him go now!" Ivan says deadly serious.

"I'll be doing the bossing around since you wouldn't want me to suffocate your little love would you?" I can tells it's a dare on his part. He doesn't understand how Ivan works. He's not like other people who would beg or do as told. Ivan doesn't. He steps forward pipe in hand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Wow you're an idiot," the mans hold on me tightens and with his free hand I feel it move to his pocket. Then something sharp slides lightly over my cheek."Do you even care how much danger your friend is in?" My sight is rapidly fading from lack of air.

"I do care about him which is what you're about to learn." Ivan moves faster than the man expects. The curve in the pipe clamps onto the arm holding my neck, yanking it back. I suck in a lung full of air and fall to my knees. The man gets many fierce whacks to the stomach, Ivan stops his attack and steps down to pick me up."Are you okay Yao?"

"Y-yeah I am thank you." I wrap my arms around Ivans' neck. I let go and am immediately yanked to the ground. The larger of the two picked up the smaller knife. I see this and try to get back up. I find I can't do to the fact the littler one had grabbed my legs."Ivan watch out!" My warning comes to late.

The blade sinks deep into Ivan shoulder. Ivan spins around and tries to aim a hit at the mans head but misses. The black haired one pulls his own knife and once again drives it into Ivans' other shoulder, slashing a line down his right side. I get away from the red head and rush to Ivans' side, he had fallen onto his side.

"Ivan! Oh god no." I look up at the smug faced man standing over us.

"Are you going to come with us now kid? You can't get away, and your destructive friend is in danger of bleeding to death. So come with us and will patch him up and won't hurt either of you or continue to fight and he'll most likely die. Your choice." He smirks as he says this.

I look down at Ivan then back up at the man I know hate with a passion for doing this."Fine take us wherever. As long as he's okay." I look at the smaller,"You have to get the other guy back too he's probable got internal damage."

The mans face changes into that of a death look. He says somethings into a walkie-talkie and a few other men come and haul Ivan, myself and the other man away to a van. I willingly follow. The man blindfolds me but I make sure to takes Ivans' hand before I can no longer see. The drive is long and I wish more than anything to get to wherever they're taking us.

Soon the van stops and I'm lifted up and taken away. When I'm released I look to see that Matthew, Kiku, Heracles, Feliciano, Ludwig, Lovino, and Antonio in the room. I look around me and don't find Ivan I panic. The door was already closed so I did the only thing I could do, I ran and started attacking the door. Yell at the men in Chinese.

"Yao calm down," Kiku approaches me. "What happened to you."

"They hurt Ivan, they attacked us and hurt him." My eyes well up with tears,"and I don't know where they took him."

* * *

In a separate room a nurse stitches up and bandages the purple eyed boy the men had brought her. She had learned not to ask question, this was no different. She was however very worried about what had caused this boy to be hurt. The only people brought to her were the thugs who lived there. Usually with gunshot wounds, never had she needed to help a boy as you as this one. She guessed he was about sixteen, the only men she dealt with were at the youngest in their late 20's to early 40's.

The boy wakes up and tries to sit up frantically calling out for someone.

"Honey, stop you'll hurt yourself. Calm down, who are you looking for?" The nurse asks trying to calm the boy down.

The boy looks at her, "I'm looking for my boyfriend. Have you seen him? He's not very tall, long dark hair in a ponytail." The boy asks giving up on sitting up.

"I think they took another boy who came in the same time as you. I didn't get a good look at him. They took him to the room they like to call the holding room. I've seen other boys go in there also. I don't know what they're doing, but I do know that sadly you'll most likely be going there too." The nurse says.

"I don't care. I need to make sure Yao is okay."

* * *

**A/N**

**I really hate myself for this. I truely do, but I had planned way in advance to have a fight scene in which Ivan gets hurt. I didn't expect it to be like this. No one kill me! So only three more people. Reviews always welcome here so please review.**


	16. Side Chapter!

**Here are some poems that are related to the story, I made them up will at school. hope you like them oh and the next real chapter will be up around Friday.**

**Goodbye**

_Arthurs' dream in the earlier chapter this is the first of two and the less sad of the two._

You left me after you promised to stay

Taken by the hands of fate

Murdered before my very eyes

You left before I could say goodbye

I wish to join you

Wherever you may be

My love for you shall never end

Goodbye my love

Goodbye my dearest

I shall keep you in my heart

Till death does still my beating heart

Then In shall join you in the sky

And see those bright blue eyes again

But for now my love

Goodbye

**I Will Always Love You**

_this is for the pairings in this story, sorry kinda cheesy_

The stars have left us alone

The sky is dark

The night is deathly quiet

Not even the moon is shining on us

Goodbye my love

Goodbye my beauty

The day is done

The darkness comes

Farewell my lovely one

I hope you remember me

And my love for you

Is always true

Don't forget me

My deeds are noble

My deeds are true

I will always love you

**Don't Leave**

_second one for Arthurs' dream sadder _

The flash of a sharp knife

The piercing of soft skin

The cry of pain

The red blood is pooling

My one true love is dying

Before my very eyes

I am helpless to stop it

Those blue eyes are dulling

He gasps with each painful breath

Chest hitching, breath wheezing

My hands are shaking and covered in red

I tremble knowing our time is drawing to an end

The light leaves his eyes as they fall closed

He breathed his last in my arms

My silent tears are falling

My true love is gone

Okay so there are my poems relating to this story hope you liked it. Please review telling me what you think about them.


	17. Memories

**A/N**

**Hello loves last person before the love(and danger) between Artie and Alfie gets back to full swing. I'm trying to write emotional stuff, but um I'm not what you'd call really emotional. Sorry Russia might have been slightly OOC last chapter. I love reviews so please review. and sorry if this is kinda jumpy skippy**

* * *

A man sat and watched as a silver haired boy came out of his house. He had been told to watch and observe the boy, he was the last one who was to be caught unhurt, or at least try not come in unhurt. The men who came in with the Russian boy had been severely reprimanded, the redhead had been taken to a hospital for heavy internal bleeding.

So far he had very little. The albino, it was quite obvious that was what he was with silver hair and red eyes and oh so pale skin, had left the house and had been on the search for someone. Most likely the others who had been taken in. The other boys had been observed and it seemed as if they acted like family, some didn't get along but they would willingly protect one another. There was also a very loving part that was like a family, some more than others in close relationships. The Russian boy had been taken to the nurse and than put in the room where the Chinese boy had been taken, said boy was very happy his friend was okay.

The man continued to watch the boy,"Dumb kid." the man said to himself,"If he's looking this hard it won't be easy to get him... or maybe he could be brought in easily with the right motivation." The man followed the boy, continuing the plan that was now forming in his mind. To bad he wasn't planning on the kids strength.

...:: ~ no POV change ~ ::...

Gilbert was indeed looking for some people, Ludwig and Matthew. Gilbert knew that Feli would be would be with Ludwig, but he wasn't sure if Mattie would be with them or any of the others.

* * *

"I hope Birdie's alright. I wouldn't be able to live if he was hurt." I say out everyone else I was paying attention to my surroundings. Anyone who could capture Ludwig must have been pretty good.

I was the last person beside Arthur and Alfred so I knew someone was going to come after me. An since everyone has been caught within a few days of one another then they were probably going after me whoever they are they're in for one hell of a fight. I wonder if I can confuse them, the people watching me that is.I bet I can! I smile devilishly and look for a place to excite my plan. The park! It's a perfect place, I can climb a tree and drop down on the person following me. Well if anyone's following me, which I think there is.

I continue on my way to the park trying to perfect my awesome plan of getting my Birdie back. First I'll have to find out who's following me so I know who to drop on. Then climb a tree, jump down on the person and then beat the living daylights out of them and force them to tell me where my brother and Mattie are. And everyone else too. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Poor Gilbert it would have been a good plan. To bad he didn't anticipate more than one person.~~~~~~~~~

* * *

What the hell happened to Gilbert? He's a mess, what did they do? Everyone in the room is as shocked as I am about how Gilbert looks. I'm guessing they took him to the nurse ,Ivan told us about her,first because he has bandages around his forehead, arms and some off parts of his legs. His clothes are ripped and stained with blood. No one else came in like this! Gilbert must have fought hard not to get captured.

"Oh Gilbert, why did you fight so hard?" I whisper to the air. I'm sitting next to him on the floor, he's asleep he has been since they brought him in. Ludwig keeps checking on him, he's really worried. God I hope he's okay. He has to be right? He's the awesome Gilbert. He's my awesome boyfriend Gilbert. I hope he wakes up. I feel the tears running down my cheeks as more and more thoughts rush through my head. Some memories, others out comes to this that are terrifying and they all could happen, they're all possible. And that's what scares me the most.

"Gilbert please wake up, I need you. The only reason I didn't go crazy since I was brought here was thinking of you," I'm openly crying, sobbing more like it, as I whisper this to him. He might not hear me, he probably can't, but if he can I know he'll wake up soon.

* * *

Why is it so dark? Where am I? I hear something but it's to far away and to soft to hear. I think it's a voice, and I think I know who it is. The voice is getting louder, yes I do know who it is! It's Matthew, it's Birdie. But how is he talking to me? What happened to me and plan in the park?

Last thing I remember is executing my plan. I was doing great, but didn't something go wrong? Must have for me to end up here. I think another guy came I wasn't able to fight them both. I need to wake up Birdie's probably worried about me...

* * *

The Nurse from before comes in every once in a while to check on Gilbert and Ivan. She assures me Gilbert should wake up soon. Hopefully she's right. No one's been knocked out this long. Actually everyone woke up fairly quickly. The nurse also checks on the rest of us, she ends up bandaging Antonios' head because he has a gash on it from being hit with the end of a gun. She also checks to make sure Yao and Felicianos' throats aren't hurt, Feli will probably have bruises but other wise is fine. Gilbert's the worst off, She rebandged his arm which meant I saw the long, deep cut going from the top of his wrist all the way to the inside of his elbow.

Everyone's tired and one after another they all fall asleep. Minus me, I stay awake in case Gil wakes up. So I'm sitting here running my fingers through his silver hair being careful not to touch the cloth wrapping around his head. I couldn't sleep if I wanted to, which I don't.

* * *

I must be waking up, my entire body hurts. Mostly my left arm and head. I wonder what happened. I don't remember I do feel is someones gentle touch, fingers through my hair. It feels really nice.

I slowly open my eyes and look around. The first thing I see is Matthews' worried face looking down at me.

"Gil you're awake!" Mattie says, I can hear the joy and slight disbelief in his voice.

I crack a small smile,"Kesese, yeah guess I got caught."

Mattie leans down and kisses me softly,"Yes, what happened? You were brought in out cold and covered in bandages like you are now."

"I don't remember much, just me fighting one guy. Another one coming and then everything is to blurred to think about." I say trying to sit up. I can't Birdie makes me stay down, his eyes are still filled with worry.

"Gil your arm is badly hurt, from your wrist to arm. Your ankle is at the least twisted but I'm guessing it's broken. And your head,"Mattie lightly runs his hand over the cloth on my head."The lady here isn't sure how bad it is..." I cut him off.

"Lady?"

"Oh yeah sorry. She's a nurse and she's probably here against her will. She fixed everyone up."

"Okay... So what happened to every one?" I ask seeing that everyone is asleep.

"Well we all got captured, one way or another." Mattie says.

"How?"

"Well from what everyone has told me, Ivan and Yao got into a fight in which they lost, Ivan got a knife in both his shoulders and Yao went willingly after he went down. Antonio and Lovino also got into a fight, Lovino had a gun to his back and another snuck up on Toni and he got knocked in the back in the head. Lovino went kicking and screaming but he wasn't going to leave Toni."Birdie leaned close," Not that he'd admit it. Anyways, Kiku and Heracles were tranquilized. Feli was knocked out from suffocation and your brother followed the van and was tasered."

"What about you?"

"Oh, I think they used a rag with chloroform on it." I scowl.

I silently promise not to let anyone hurt Mattie again. I slowly get up and sit against the wall. Pain surges to my head and so do memories.

~~Flash back~~

_I look behind my back. I see the same guy that's been following me for a few blocks still a good four feet behind me. Idiot, does he not think I know he's following me?_

_I get to the park and zig-zag around and climb a large tree with lots of leaves that will make it hard to see me. The man comes around, I see the mans head go back and forth. I smirk seeing his confusion. I don't wait any longer I drop down on him and start beating the shit out of him. I'm relentless, my fists flies. I'm pretty sure I see some of his teeth on the ground, it's hard to tell I know I broke his nose though. Then he got a lucky kick in. That was enough to turn the tables, enough to knock the air out of me, he was on top of me in a second. He takes out a knife and pins my arm down, He lowers the blade onto my arm and as he starts to cut me I jerk my arm. This causes the blade to carve a line from the upper side of my arm to the softer underside. I grit my teeth to keep from yelling out in pain. I see the man take out a phone or something like it and talk to someone on the other end._

_"Your in for it now kid. We can hurt you all we want before we take you to the boss. The only thing we can't do is kill you." He says but his missing teeth and the blood flowing from his nose make his speech slurred._

_Moments later another man came and I'm lifted up and pinned against the tree. "Piss off, you spineless cowards. What you not strong enough to take me on alone?" I taunt. That earns me a brutal kick to the side, most likely bruising my ribs. I groan in pain, the two laugh and one grabs a fistful of my hair and slams my head back into the tree trunk. I'm seeing stars but I kick out out and from the yell of pain I'm guessing hit one in a sesitive area. _

_"Wow you are one stupid kid. Most people would be passes out or begging for us to stop."_

_"Yeah we'll I have more to fight for. You messed with the wrong group of friends, you messed with my friends, my brother, and most importently my boyfriend. So no I'm not going down with out a fight and I'm** not **going to beg."_

_"We can change that." the one that was following me says._

_The fighting goes on for a while longer, I hurt my ankle when one of the jack asses grabbed my leg as I kicked him and yanked it out twisting. Because he pulled my leg I fall, my head hits the ground and I black out._

_~~End of Flash Back~~_

Once I finish remembering everything I tell Birdie about it. His face is a mask of horror. His arms go around me, I return the embress. We both fall asleep in each others arms. I feel much better knowing where Birdie is,"Birdie I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again. Not while I'm still breathing." I whisper thinking he's asleep,"ich liebe dich, Mattie."

"je t'aime, Gilbert."

* * *

**A/N **

**Man this took forever to write. Okay since they're all captured next chapter is going to be Arthur and Alfred. I was talking to my friend about some things and I know what I want to happen in the coming chapters. Please reveiw. One last thing, any suggestions on the nurses name? I don't want to keep calling her nurse cause she'll be around for a bit.**


	18. Authors Note -Read!-

**Hey Sorry If you thought this was an update that might come tomorrow.**

**Any way my Friend Korea Is going to post some stuff on my page I told her she could do this don't report us kay?**

**She can't get an accont because her parents won't let her.**

**She will tell you if it's her and if there isn't a this is _ then it's me. **

**I just want you all to be aware of this so you don't report me or her. She's like my best friend and a cool writer.**

**-Roseflame44 **

**Ps updating tomorrow after school **


	19. Payback

**A/N**

**another chapter and this might be crazy weird and crappy but it will get better and there love will get back soon, I've planned a lot ahead in like major plot point wise unforently small stuff is just everywhere and I kinda pulled this out of nowhere. So sorry. Next chapter will be better I promise! So please review.**

* * *

"Gilbert!" I yell. I'd been trying to get a hold of him since yesterday, but he won't answer his texts or calls. So now I'm here at his house. Artie was back in the car waiting for me to come back. He's only there because I made him stay in the car; I look around Gil's house still calling out for him. I get no answer back. If Gilbert got caught, which he probably did, that leaves only me and Artie.

I leave going back to the car. I'm determined to keep Artie safe, I couldn't keep my brother or my friends safe, so I can't fail Artie. I return to the car and drive us back to my house.

"Did you find him?" Arthur asks once we got there.

"No," I say looking at him as we walk up the stairs. I plop down on my bed and drag Arthur down with me, he fights me for a second. (Of course Artie's going to fight if he's being dragged down against his will ). That is till I press my lips to his, feeling their warmth. I break the kiss and start kissing the line of his jaw, then down his neck. I stop and nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck. I love the feeling of his soft pale skin, feel the slightly fast pulse in his neck, hear his breath hitch as I make my way back up and reconnect are lips. It was perfect; I could almost forget that we're probably going to be kidnapped the next time we go outside. I don't care I only see Arthur and how his green eyes sparkle, too bad at the exact moment the doorbell goes off. I groan as Arthur rolls off me.

"Who could that be?" He asks in a voice that says he's pissed we got interrupted.

"I don't know, but I'll go check. You stay here." I order him.

I walk downstairs to the door, Artie follows me no surprise there, and I look out the peep-hole. I freeze, the man I see is the same man from before; he's the one who stabbed me. Shit! I thought they would try to grab us on the street, I didn't think they would have the guts to come to me front steps. "Arthur, go out the back door and go to the tree house back there. I'll be right behind you." I hope he does what I say for once.

He shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest. Of course he's going to be stubborn. 'I'm not going anywhere.' Is what he mouths to me.

I give him a face and say again, "Go and get away now, I'll follow you." I whisper.

"Why?" Arthur whispers back at me. His forest green eyes are narrowed at me.

"Just go ..."

"I wouldn't try anything boys." The man's voice comes through the door, "As you probably have guessed we have your friends and we aren't afraid to shoot them all if you two try anything."

Arthur is frozen beside me. I know the man is probably not kidding.

I look at Arthur and mouth, 'Get behind me'. No surprise there he's not the type to hide from anything. It doesn't matter what he's faced with even a gun wouldn't make him hide. I wasn't going to willingly let my friends and brother die because of me, there's no way in hell I'd do that. So I open my front door, and almost immediately a gun is pointed at Arthur's' head. Right between his wonderful, but currently shocked eyes.

"Leave him alone," I say trying to harden my voice so the man doesn't hear the fear I'm feeling now.

"I won't hurt him unless he resists. I'm taking you both with me back to headquarters." The man tells us still holding the gun so the lip of it is resting against Arthur's forehead.

"Why do you need us and all of our friends?" Arthur questions.

"I need you two because the boss man needs you," he motions with his head towards Arthur, "you are to make sure the Brit doesn't fight back same with your other friends. Now come along and don't do anything stupid."

I take hold of Arthur's hand, we walk in front of the man to a large white van. The man opens the door and shoves us in. Another man waits inside with a rope to tie us up with. Once we're securely tied, total understatement I'm pretty sure Arthur can hardly breath, the van takes off. To where I'm not sure.

* * *

Bloody hell! These men are rather confident walking right up to Alfred's door. One really bad thing is that they're smart, they're not taking dumb chances. Another bad thing is that the rope tied around my midsection is way to tight. Black spots dance across my vision as I try to bring as much air as I can into my lunges. Alfred's hand is still in mine. I'm glad, I'm even slightly happy when he leans over to whisper,"Don't worry I'll save the day. I won't let them hurt you, I'm the hero after all." Sadly I know that no matter how hard Alfred tries we won't, in our current position, be able to stop them.

We arrive some time later at our destination and the first man roughly grabs the ropes holding Alfred. "Come on kid we've got a special place for you." The man drags Alfred away while Alfred tries to wiggle away to get back to me.

"Ha kid you're in for it now, you don't have your big strong boyfriend to protect you now. I doubt you'll see him alive after they're done with him," The man that tied us up says while laughing like he told a joke.

My blood runs cold in my veins,"What do you mean?! They can't kill Alfred! They'll get arrested, you'll get arrested."

"Kid do you really think any of that matters to us. Do you really think we'll get caught? If you truthfully do you're a dumb ass."

"What are they going to do with him!" I'm panicking. I need Alfred, he's been like a light in a horribly dark place for me since I moved here.

"They're going to get payback for making them look like fools. Which means beating him till he's within an inch of his life. But they won't kill him right away. They need him to make sure you do as commanded." The man explains. I know I'm not going to fight back, maybe if I do everything willingly they won't kill him. That's going to be my only hope that I'll ever see him, still breathing, again.

* * *

They take me to an empty room, it has no windows, no furniture, nothing bu a chair and a hanging light. It's freezing in here and smells damp and moldy. There is something strange in here. Bars on the wall and the chair I'm currently tied to is nailed to the floor. What the hell is this messed up room for.

The man, who tells me his name is Jackson, comes in with a bag that sounds like it has metal in it. He smiles at me,"Get ready for the worst time of your life kid. You're going to regret making a fool out of us, out of me."

"I'll never regret saving Arthur. I'd die to protect him!" I snarl pissed off beyond belief that he thinks he can make me regret saving my boyfriend, whom I love.

"We'll see about that soon enough," he says as two other men bring in one of those fold up tables. Jackson lays out what is in his bag. Tools and wire and whips, things used to cause pain. I realize I'm in deep shit because no one will be looking for us. I'm going to be tortured. Oh God if they're doing this to me what are they going to do to Arthur?! I don't want to think of what they could do to him, but my mind pictures bloody torture and Arthur bleeding to death somewhere alone. No no they can't do that to him, they can't...

* * *

They told me why they wanted me, randsome. They found out I'm very distantly related to royalty. They want to us me to gain money from the 'royal' part of my family. They went to such great lengths for something like this. I'm actually surprised they aren't doing this to Alfred's family they're rather rich also, I don't voice these thoughts though. That would put Alfred in even greater danger and also bring Matthew into this.

* * *

**A/N **

**My friend Blondehedgehog is a life saver she read this as I wrote it and told me what to fix. Anyway next chapter will be better and just a warning it will have a time skip. Please review. **

**P.S. - If you guys want to privet message me to request oneshots look on my profile to see the ones I support. I will take some but it could take a bit for them to become real, if I don't like it I won't do it and even if I do I might not because I'm not good at thinking like one of the characters. Tell me if you want it fluffy or stuff like that and I'll try to make it happen. (Best with- hurt comfort, angest, romance, and fluffy other stuff is not garentied to be good) (Best with - Usuk, Gerita, Prucan, Pruause, Spamano, and maybe some others)**


	20. Pain

**A/N**

**Another chapter! Wow this actually went longer than I expected it to. Like to put this out that if I didn't put this story up it wouldn't have made it past the second chapter, I'd really like to thank the favoriters, followers and reviewers for the motivation.**

**Don't remember if I put this but I don't own Hetalia in any way shape or form.**

* * *

They told me it had been a week since I'd been here. A week since I'd last seen Arthur, I hope he's still alright. One week here has been hell for me; I've been beaten to the point of unconsciousness, gotten lashes with a whip, (seriously this guy knew how to torture someone with out killing them.) And to top it off the Jackson the jackass threw some punches at me and since I was tied to a chair I couldn't move or block them so they all met their mark. He thinks he can break me, I know that's his goal but I won't go down with out a fight. I think they've been injecting me with something too, I can't focus for very long and it's getting hard not to fall into the darkness that is now sleep. I've also found perfectly circular puncture marks on my arms, right over my veins.

The dark and dreamless sleep is probably the only comfort right now. Sadly it's not nightmare-less. They're always horrible and always involve Arthur's too pale body on the ground, blood pooling around his head, painting his hair red and giving him a horrid halo. I run to him and he's always barely alive. I can't help but cry when his eyes turn glassy and his chest stills. At first I knew 100% it was a dream, now... well now I'm worried it might turn into reality. I can only hope an pray that whatever they're pumping through my body is what's giving me images.

* * *

So far I'm now sporting a black eye, a few shallow cuts, and purple/blue/green/brown bruises all over. They're using me as a blackmail token, to get money from my parents. I don't know where they came up with this and who thinks it will work. I have no idea how they found out the oh so slight relation to royalty my family has. I've never told anyone because it never mattered. My mother is distantly related to a duchess of some sort, my father has no royal (or semi royal if you think about it) blood what so ever.

They feed me lines to say into a camera, tell me to look broken. They promise me Alfred's perfectly fine, they're lying, I know I've learned to read people. I can only hope Alfred's okay, I'm not dumb so I know that if they want revenge they'll be hurting him worse then they're hurting me.

I need to find a way out of here, find a way to escape. How? I'm not sure I don't have a clue where they're holding Alfred and the others.

* * *

"Everyone shut up." Ludwig says voice slightly raised,"I think I can hear someone outside the door."

The room goes instantly quiet. We are all waiting, straining to hear beyond the grey walls that are our prison.

" 'eah, brought the final targets in a ... days ago!" One voice says a few words are muffled and hard to understand.

"Saw ... a couple days ... looked in bad shape." Another deeper voice says.

I stopped paying attention, 'final targets' 'days ago' and 'bad shape' started playing in my head on a loop. Those words made me freezes, the final targets are Arthur an Alfred that much is pretty clear, but how come we haven't seen them? And which one of them is in bad shape? It could mean either of them, but what are they doing to put them in bad shape? If we haven't seen either of them then they must be locked up somewhere apart from us.

"Birdie?" Gilbert's voice filters through the mantra. He sounds worried, he must have felt me freeze up beside him.

"Alfred and Arthur they're here. They have been for some time if what those men said was true. Gil if they've been here how come we haven't seen them?" I asks feeling slightly panicked. Oh God what could they be doing to them?

"Birdie calm down. Alfred's strong and Arthur isn't exactly helpless. You know how protective your brother gets when it comes to Arthur. I'm sure they're fine." Gilbert says trying to calm me down.

"Yeah buy Gil look what they did with you and you weren't even their main target! Alfred may be strong but he's not invincible!" Voice cracks at the last part because I'm worried for my brother. We might not act like it but we're closer than people think. Suddenly a dull ache runs through me, something I've felt before every time Alfred's been hurt. My brother's in pain I can feel that much but I'm glad to be feeling anything from the 'twin' connection. There's also a hazy confusion from him.

* * *

They unlock me from the chair and pull me onto my feet. I'm able to stand and walk although I can feel my legs shaking. They make me walk from the room I've been stuck in and they walk me down the hall to another room. One of the men opens the door to a room and shoves me into it.

"Be glad we need you alive kid." Another man says from behind me.

"Here ya go Brenda another boy we need you to patch up. Make him as good as new." The man that shoved me into the room says. I turn around to see a woman in her late twenties with long silky black hair and stunning blue eyes. She had a shocked expression on her face when she looked down at where I was on the ground, (That shove was really hard) sympathy clear in her eyes.

"Yes sir I will make him as good as new," Her voice was flat and held no emotion at all, the men left. She bends down and lifts me to my feet. She's surprisingly strong is she can pick me up. Once I'm on one the makeshift bed she looks me over my gashes and other injuries. "You poor boy. What did you do to make them want to hurt you?"

"I protected me boyfriend, and got stabbed so they wouldn't get him. apparently that damaged their reputations." I tell her definitely.

"Well you're one brave boy. I'm surprised you told me and didn't flinch away from me. Most can't handle the things I've seen them do." Her voice holds sorrow.

"If you don't like what they do why don't you leave?"

" I have no choice," She pauses I can see her trying to decide of she wants to tell me more or not. "My dad's the head of this. I hate this, hate seeing kids getting hurt. But I have no where to go."

I feel sorry for her,"You don't need to worry about me I'm stronger than they think and I've got something to live for."

She takes her time patching me up, idly talking, when she's done the man comes back and takes me back to my prison. I can't help but think about what she said about other kids being hurt. Did she mean my other friends? I wonder if she'd treated Mattie or Artie or any of the others.

* * *

A/N

Another chapter down. Already working on the next one so you shouldn't have to wait long. I've also got some ideas for other stories so maybe after this is done I'll write those.

Oh have any of you noticed that there is usually a ad under this.


	21. Alfred!

**A/N**

**Okay next chapter! And ya' know how I said my friend might post stuff on here, she's my Korea. Just a heads up.**

**Need to know if any of you have read _The Wave _we're reading it in history and you can just see by the cover it's going to be a reanactment of WWII these kids were the today version of the Nazis! Sadly this actually happened in America before, even sadder the parents of the teens in this didn't do anything! How the hell do you not notice something like this! Okay feeling slightly better now... sorry on with the chapter**

**-Edit- sorry for false hope but next chapter should be up around Friday.**

**Korea: Apologies. D:**

* * *

More beatings, more of the drug, more pain, and more horrible nightmares. I don't know how long I've been stuck in here anymore. How long it's been since Arthur and I were separated.

Why are they keeping me here? Shouldn't I be dead already? Every time they take me to the nurse I'm told I'm lucky that they still need me. How lucky can I be? I'm in pain and my head is so fuzzy I can hardly think straight. The only reason I haven't given up is because I know they have Arthur, if not for him I probably would have been broken long ago. I'm worried I might not see him again, besides in those drug induced dreams were he's always too far gone for me to save and I can only hold him. Those dreams are more torturous then anything they can do to me physically.

Strange though, the cycle changed today. I was unlocked from the chair and dragged, I can't walk since my legs refuse to hold my weight. They drag me down the hall, I know it's to somewhere different because the room with the nurse is the other way, and to a new room. When they open the door I hear someone gasp. I can't really see my glasses were smashed and the drug is making it hard to focus.

* * *

No! That can't be Alfred, it just can't be! But I know it is. His hazy blue eyes and sandy blonde hair are a dead give away. Even if he looks like someone else entirely, his skin is pale and every visible part of it is covered in wounds. The worst I can see is a large gash that is along his hair line, his hair that is around it is stiff with dried blood. I can see the fading remains of a black eye. The thing that worries me the most is that most of his wounds are open and untreated and bleeding steadily.

"Alfred," my shocked whisper comes out and before I know exactly what I'm doing I'm running (sorta/ with slight limp) towards Alfred. "What have they been doing to you?" I ask out men holding him up let go and I can barely stop his body from hitting the floor. Alfred is still heavier than I am but I can feel and see he's thinner.

I gently lower Alfred to the ground, making sure his head does hit the ground. I sit down and pull him close to me. Alfred's eyes open and he smiles up at me, it's a rueful smile.

"This must be a different kind of nightmare." I'm confused by this statement. My chest tightens at the sound of his voice.

"What do you mean Alfred?" Keep him talking, it's better than letting him fall asleep in this state.

"Usually your the one on the ground when they bring me somewhere. I'm always there just before you die and I can't do anything but hold you."

"You are_ not _going to die Alfred."

"Course I'm not, this is just another nightmare. I can't die because the real you is waiting for me to be the hero and save you." Right after he says this he passes out, whether form blood lose or pain I don't know.

"Alfred wake up please," I shake his shoulders trying not to reopen or irrate any of his wounds. I'm only sure he's alive because his chest is rising and falling slowly, almost painfully slow.

"Kid you better hope your parents send the money we demanded. I don't think your friend can last much longer." A large, round man with slicked back black hair and hard dark eyes says. I feel tears prick my eyes, threatening to fall. My parents don't have the money they want I've tried to tell them but they never listen. My grip on Alfred tightens and I bury my face in his hair so the man can't see the tears shining in my eyes.

"Leave him alone! He's done nothing and he doesn't deserve this! I've told the others before my family doesn't have the kind of money you people think we have!" I yell trying to get the point through the thick sculls of the men, trying to get them to realize I'm not lying.

"Son let me tell you something : people always find a way to get whatever people like us demand." The man tells me.

"Then hurt me! He's not apart of this, you want me not him!" I growl back at the man, hatred clear in my voice.

"Funny thing about this is that you're not in charge. I am. I'll allow my men to do what is necessary to gain the results I need for a job to succeed." He signals for someone behind me to do something. "Take these two to see my daughter. I'm fairly sure the small one could use some stitches in his cheek."

A few men come and take Alfred, another comes and picks me up and roughly places me over his shoulder. I glare at them all. My strongest most hateful glare goes towards the black haired man, the saying 'if looks could kill' comes to mind and if they could everyone would be six feet under. We're taken to a room and Alfred is set down on a poor excuse for a cot and I'm (more or less) just dropped on the floor.

"Brenda get out here!" A young woman comes out, her face a blank mask.

"What is it sir?"

"Your father wants these two patched up. Call me when you're done and I'll come and pick 'em up."

"Yes sir," the man leaves and Brenda's face turns into one of concern and sorrow."Oh my you're a new face." She's looking at me.

"Don't pay attention to me, pay attention to Alfred." I tell her as I get up an move so I'm right beside him. I take his cold hand in mine.

"I'll try my best to help him sweetie. You must be his boyfriend they way you're acting." She carefully takes Alfred's vitals and proceeds to clean and bandage his wounds. "He's worse then before." Her voice is sad and concerned.

"Before? He's been to you before?"

"Yes, he probably wouldn't have lasted as long as he has if he hadn't been brought to me. The first time he talked about you an well his condition is just getting worse each time I see him. Poor dear."

"How bad is he right now?" I ask, I'm afraid of the answer.

She looks down at Alfred,"Well he's got a lot of drugs running through his system. Some of them are sedatives, this is just a guess just so you know, I doubt they would take any chance with him. He passed out from blood loss most likely, and some of these wounds are very bad and need to be treated with antibiotics, with out them it's not going to be good." She looks over at me and I can only guess my face is an emotional mess. She lays her hand on my shoulder," He's been strong for you, I'm sure he wouldn't even think of leaving you alone."

"Yes he's always been like that," it's true even before we were friends he was persistent. He became friends with me, much to the more popular kids distaste, and later he was stubborn and stead fast in his fight to get me to go out with him. But no matter what it was, even if we fought he was always kind and caring.

* * *

Shouldn't I have woken up by now? The nightmare ended awhile ago, guess I'm just supposed to float in this inky blackness. What a strange nightmare, none of them have ever been like that. And there's always a flaw in the dreams, but the last one was almost perfect, well except for me dying and leaving Arthur. I know I'm not dead and I would never leave Arthur dream or not.

If I'm asleep why am I so tired? I'm sore all over and even just floating here I can feel my arms and legs, and they are heavy. I wonder if that's why I'm still asleep, because I'm just so tired. It's not like its a bad thing, I can't get beaten if I'm not awake.

Ugh, my chest feels like an elephant is on it, it's hard to breath. I can't tell if the weight is real or not. If it's real it needs to get off. But the weight doesn't move, I can't get enough air and I'm starting to see stars.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Alfred started wheezing and gasping a few moments ago and now he's visable struggling to breathe.

"I think one of his lungs might have collapsed." Brenda says, I see her take out a large needle and a few other things, "I need to re-inflate it so he can breathe."

She makes quick work of finding which lung is collapsed (not hard since only one of them is bruised heavily and with a deep gash in it) and fixing it. She explains that the gash most likely caused air to collect in the cavity between his chest and lung, which cause it to be unable to she finishes Alfred's breathing becomes easier and even. I walk/limp over to were he's laying, I had to move so Brenda couod do what was needed. I look down at him, he's bandaged all over to the point were I can hardly see any of his skin. His head is wrapped in gauze mainly around the deep wound at his hair line.

"Brenda can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Have there been any other kids around our age in here?" I don't look up. I just continue to watch Alfred, I take his hand in mine and trace patterns over it.

"Well yes quite a few. None of them but two have ha to come to see me, three if you count the one I checked to make sure he didn't have a concussion. Do you know them?"

"I might, can you describe them?" I ask now looking at her.

"I try my best. There was one boy who looks like Alfred but his hair was longer and his eye color was different, he also had a curl instead of a cowlick."

"Well that's Matthew, no doubt." I confirm.

"There were these two brothers, looked like they were twins, with a single curl on their heads but opposite of each other. But they acted as different as an apple and an orange.

"That would be Feliciano, the nicer and happier of the two and Lovino, who tends to curse at everyone." I say silently counting the times Lovino called me a tea bastard.

"A long haired brunette boy who seems to sleep a lot and a Raven haired boy. Plus a boy with purple eyes, he keeps an eye on a boy with long black/brown hair in a ponytail."

"Heracles, Kiku, Ivan, and Yao." I say and I grow more worried and yet more happy, worried because they're all most likely here, and happy because at least I know where they are and that their together.

"Last is a messy haired boy with green eyes, a boy with silver hair and red eyes I;'m guessing he's albino, and a blue eyed blonde who has the happy boy with the curl with constantly around him."

"Antonio, Gilbert, and Ludwig." I finish," We're all like a family, we look after each other. Even if some of us are usually at each others throats. And well if we are all in a relationship with another in our family."

"Well your family is doing fine, Antonio, Ivan, and Gilbert are the three I treated."

My curiosity gets the better of me and I ask, "What did they get treated for?"

"Well Antonio ha a slight concussion, Ivan had two wounds to his shoulders, and Gilbert had a lot of injuries when I saw him. They're all fine so you don't worry your self to death."

"Thanks for telling me I wish I could see them though."

Brenda smiles, " I can try to arrange for some of them to come here, not all of them sadly but some."

I ponder this a moment,"Can you get Matthew, Ludwig, Gilbert, and Antonio?" Matthew because he's Alfred's brother and I need him here, Ludwig because he's smart and might help because he's smart and can come up with an idea to get out of here. Gilbert because I doubt he'll leave Mattie. And Antonio because he's smart when he wants to be and can better relay things to the others. Well they're all smart but that's really only part if it.

"I'll try my best. Antonio and Gilbert won't be hard because I need to check on them anyway, Ludwig and Matthew might be a little harder." She says, and calls in a goon who isn't all that bright. "I need four of the boys you're holding, they need to be check on. Got it?"

"Yes Miss follow me and I'll show you were we got 'em."

* * *

The nurse lady comes into our 'room' and ask for Antonio (much to Lovino's dislike) Ludwig,"much to Feliciano's dislike) Gilbert and myself. She and the goon who followers her, takes us to a room and she dismissed the goon. She turns to face us, "Okay boys don't make a lot of noise or anything, I'm not supposed to be doing this."

Behind the door is a medical room, but none of us look around or pay it much attention. We're all focused on the two figures near the back wall.

"Dios Mios," "Mein Gott."

"Alfred," I whisper as I get closer to the two. Arthur is sitting right next to the almost still form of Alfred. He looks horrible, and the only reassurance that he's alive is the rise and fall of his chest.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay so who'd ya like it? Please review, oh and something strange has been happening... Denmark has been invading my dreams! Not kidding and it's at the most random moments. Anyone else have something like this happen? Please tell me I'm not the only person who's had a personification of a country in their dreams.**


	22. The Escape Plan Begins!

**A/N**

**Arg! It's hard to write when I have a clingy cat begging for attention. Anyway first part is an explination to any confusion 'cause somehow this all makes perfect sense to me... that's not saying much though since the weirdest things make sense to me. And I'm not Crazy for seeing Denmark in my dreams so yay! Thank You all the reviewers! Holy Crap! Over 4,000 views and 34 Favs. I love you all in a friend way.**

* * *

The man with slick-backed black hair, whose name is Andrew Wood, sat in his chair smiling. Seeing the British boy's reaction, he knew that hurting the boy himself wouldn't do a thing to him, but hurting his boyfriend would crack and break the boy. So if the parents did get the money the boy would be broken and never the same. He knew he needed emotions for it to work and he also got a twisted joy out of seeing the boys hurt.

Andrew needed the right results for things to work. He had tried many methods over the years, sometimes just empty threats worked, other times more emotional worked, he had times when not hurting them would leave a person flinching and shaking if he some much as spoke. It was all in the way a person thought and reacted to information and pain. All someone had to do was find the right method and then results would follow. Andrew could sense that both boys were near breaking point, he wasn't going to fully break them that was never any fun.

Andrew went back to his large master computer and sent another video demanding money but this one was slightly edited. That should be enough of a push, he didn't need the money for anything, well except maybe weapons and more medical supplies. Most of the men that were under his control were complete morons, only a few had any amount of intelligence.

Andrew thought a moment and smiled to himself. 'The Brit's boyfriend needs a rest, can't have him dying now could we?' Andrew contemplated, 'Guess it's the British boys turn to have some fun.'

Andrew turned to bark out orders to some half-wit men.

* * *

I drop down on my knees next to Arthur. Getting closer I can see have pale Alfred looks and how tired and worried Arthur looked.

Gilbert surprisingly is the first to break the silence that had settled over us,"What the hell happened to them?" I can see he's controlling himself, enough that it doesn't come out as a shout. He walks over to me, I'm glad he's here with me. Him here with me gives me some comfort.

"My father happened." Brenda, she told us her name earlier, we're all stunned by this news," Boys you can trust me. I'm nothing like my father." She tells us," and I want to help you get out, I can't stand to see what my father has put you all through. It's disgusting and horrid. I can't stand it anymore! He's intimidated people for as long as I know and he's abusive and I want him to stop."

"She's right, I believe she can be trusted and we need an insiders help if we want to get out of here." Arthur spoke for the first time since we arrived.

"I want to help you, I wanted to when I saw what my father was letting the men he commands do. I can start soon." She glances over at Alfred and Arthur," sadly I can only start with some of the boys in the room. It will be slow going but I think I can help you all out, maybe even start tonight."

I look around and see everyone's stunned expression,"I think that would be good. Some of us getting out a little at a time is a start." I pause,"But I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving my brother here, I'll leave with him and Arthur."

"I'm staying with Birdie. West you should go though, we're going to need a level head on the outside."

"Nien," Ludwig protested, but I could see by the look on his face he knew Gilbert was right.

Antonio decided to speak up and keep a fight from starting, "I'll go and be the outside help, if any of us escape and are seen we'll be in trouble. But I won't leave till Lovi is safe."

"Well since you all seem to have worked that out, of the boys in the room who is least likely to be noticed missing?" Brenda asked, she kept glancing at the clock on her wall. She must be keeping time so no one gets suspicious of us being in here for too long.

We all think about the question.

"Kiku and Heracles," I suggest.

"Feliciano and Lovino," Ludwig and Antonio both say, in unison.

"Yao, but I doubt Ivan would let him go by himself." Arthur comments off handedly,"Ivan to noticable to leave right away."

"I agree with Birdie. Sorry to tell you West and Toni your two Italian's would be easily spotted after they left. One being crazy cheery and one who swears like a drunken sailor. Arthur's right about Ivan also." Gilbert says, acting very responsable and reasonable for once.

"Kiku and Heracles what do they look like?" Brenda asks confused.

"Kiku's the Japanese boy with ink black hair. Heracles is a messy brown haired boy who's a sleepy cat loving Greek." Toni answers cheerfully.

"Umm okay, I think I can get them out. But you four,"She looks at us,"Are going to have to go back to the room. Alfred and Arthur aren't going anywhere. Alfred can't be moved and I won't allow him to be. Arthur will be staying here too, as long as I can keep him."

"I don't think we should tell the others the full story," Ludwig says, "just parts of it, like the plan. Not about Alfred or Arthur, we don't want them to be upset or else they might do something stupid.""I agree with West!"

"Okay then. Tell your friends Kiku and Heracles to be ready later tonight okay? I'm sorry I have to send you back there boys," Brenda interrupts our conversation.

"Keseses, don't worry we're all strong in one way or another. We've made it this far," Gilbert tells her.

Brenda calls the goon from before back, he escorts us back to our 'room'. Once there we tell everyone the plan and inform Kiku and Heracles that they needed to be prepared for anything. I think the way we said t made it sound dangerous because Heracles protectively wraps his arms around Kiku.

Now we're all waiting hoping that the first escape goes as planned and will go unnoticed, if we're lucky.

* * *

The men come back. Brenda tried to stop them but it didn't work. Thankfully they left Alfred with her, as long as he doesn't have to go through anymore of the stuff they've been doing to him, I'll be find.

"Now the fun begins for you kid." one man says as he grabs my hair and wanks my head back with it. He's got a long scar running from the middle of his cheek to the bottom of the jaw bone. He flashes me a grin that's missing some teeth.

He moves his hand from my hair to my jaw, holding my head still. His other hand goes behind his back and when it comes back it's holding gleaming knife.

"Look kid your friend got it bad and I'm going to make sure you get it bad too. I'm going to enjoy the whole thing fro start till finish." He looks me dead in the eye," And ya' know what? I'm going to break you and it's going to be so fun. I get to see the fight slowly leave you as you realize escape is impossible."

I glare at him and say as best I can," Well you're going to be here a long time then."

He smirks at me and releases his grip on my jaw. Before I can do anything his hand, the one holding the knife, connects with my cheek. I feel the knife slice through my skin and I bite back a pained yell.

"That's for talking back like a smart ass." I can feel the warm blood running down the side of my face.

"That's how you think you're going to break me? Trying to scare me into submission? Ha! I live with three brothers who enjoy messing with me on a daily basis." Not a total lie. My brothers an I fought but they would never actually try and hurt me and would only use their fists.

"Well then guess I'm just going to have to try harder aren't I?" He raises his fist and brings it down hard on my chained arm. I can feel the bone crack, this guy is stronger than he looks. I can't stop the groan of pain that rips its way from my throat. "That's better, you stay right there and I'll be back later."

* * *

This darkness is driving me mad! I can't tell how long I've been stuck in here. The only good thing about this is that I can't feel pain and can't get hurt. Although for a little bit I felt warmth around my thing is I have lots of times to think and my thoughts have been mainly focused on Arthur, Mattie and everyone else.

The Dreams come back to me full force, they're the only things that breaks the blackness. But they're horrible and leave me 're starting to grow, the Dreams that is, now they aren't just about Artie but Mattie too. And they are more detailed then ever and the greatest difference is that I'm no longer there at the end of it all. I'm there when it starts. I'm forced to see the love of my life and my brother get beaten and die. I hope they're just dreams...

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay yeah I'm slightly late. I can explain I have choir practice till six after school 'cause we have a concert coming up next week. And the biggest thing is I'm sick and feel like a truck hit me.**

**Oh and so ya'll know Alfred isn't in a coma! The 'drugs' he's been injected with is like a very strong seditive that is very powerful and since Alfred's weaker than he would normally be they are effecting him more then normal. That and his body is also trying to heal itself so he needs sleep. **

**Please Review!**


	23. Time to Go

**A/N **

**Hey I'm back! sorry about last week but I couldn't think at all and I was busy with school. Still am but that's not important. Just a warning, the Kiku/Heracles part isn't (to me) all that good. So sorry about that. I'm still busy with stuff but I'm trying my hardest to write an keep the updates on time. **

**P.S. I have sunburn and it hurts! Went to NRH2O for a school trip and it was awesome! But I (along with some of other kids) are paying the price. I don't do well in the sun. :)**

* * *

The time we ha to wait went by fast, it must have been the anticipation. Sooner than any of us expected Brenda was here for Heracles and Kiku.

"Be extremely quiet boys." I hear her warn them as they leave.

I hope they make it out okay. I send up a prayer and a wish as I hear their footsteps fading.

* * *

Heracles and I follow quickly behind Brenda. I can see her looking everywhere. When we get outside her door she turns around to face us.

"Okay there is a small passage inside my room, only I know about it. It's not very big so the fit might be tight." She tells us, "You follow it straight till you reach the outside no ones out there now so all you have to do is run to some safe place. Have you boys decided where you're all going to meet?"

"Yes, earlier we decided to use Heracles house. It is big an father away from here than most of the others," I reply. Heracles grabs my hand and gently pulls me closer to him. I look up to see Heracles looking determined and when I glance over at Brenda I see them staring at one another. Like they're having a silent conversation.

"Hurry now don't stop till you get home and don't try anything when you're there. The results could be deadly if you call the police or tell anyone." Brenda warns us as she hurries us into a small bedroom like room. Once there she pushes a few things away from the far side wall. Behind it is a small tunnel, one that should lead us out and she was very right about how small this tunnel is.

"Kiku go first, I'll be right behind you." Heracles tells me, his normal calm attitude replaced by seriousness. I don't argue with him.

I squeeze through the entrance and begin to crawl my way forward. I hear and feel Heracles behind me. Once we crawl past a certain point the hot tunnel starts to widen, making it easier to move. I don't know how long it is before I see the end of the passage. I turn to look at Heracles, his clothes are filthy and his face has dirt smudged on it from the tunnel. I can only guess that I'm not any better. "We're almost done." Heracles nods at me, we both know that we have to be quick and quiet if this is to work. But we're so close, all we have left it to make it to his house without getting caught

* * *

Brenda come back briefly to inform us that Kiku an Heracles ha left, since they weren't caught they must have made it to Heracles home.

"Matthew I need to speak with you." She signals for me to fallow her.

"Um okay," I follow Brenda back to her room. I'm glad we go there, I get to see Alfred. I'm worried about my twin, of course I'm worried about Arthur too. Brenda hasn't seen him since they took him away.

"Matthew the escape of you boys needs to be sped up. I've overheard some of my fathers men talking about how the, "British boy has been fighting back less each day," I hear that a lot. I also hear them talk about how they might be close to breaking him."

"I don't think that's possible, Arthur is stubborn and won't stop fighting no matter what they do to him." I tell her, and it's true. Arthur would never let the people who hurt Alfred see any weakness, he'd do just about anything for Alfred and vise versa.

* * *

"Why don't you just give up Blondy?" One voice behind him asked.

"Why don't you just quit fighting us?" A second voice asks, deeper than the first.

"Giving into us will help ease your pain," a third told me.

"Never!" I snarl, "You can hurt me all you want, break my bones and spill my blood but I will not give you the satisfaction of seeing me defeated! You hurt my friends and I_ will _get my revenge!"

A white hot pain shoots through. They seem to like whips more than anything else as a torture instrument. I doubt my back will be unscarred by the time I leave this hell hole. I have to bite my lip to keep the scream of pain down, the whippings hurt but I won't show them how much pain I'm in. If I'm in this kind of pain how much pain was Alfred in? Probably ten times worse then what I'm experiencing.

"Little boy you aren't very smart are you?" The first voice asks.

"Maybe he thinks he's being brave for his poor _boyfriend._ " The second voice says, spitting out the last word like it's a bad taste in his mouth.

I scowl in the direction of their voices. "You bastards are cowards if you're only able to hurt kids!" I yell at them.

"Don't matter what we can or can't do. We're never going to get caught." The three laugh. They're laughing at me and my pain, and they probably laughed at Alfred's pain. I swear to my self that when I get out of here I'll find a way to make them all burn in hell.

* * *

A/n

I'm so sorry this is late and short! I've been busy and haven't had a chance to write much. I don't like this too much it seems a little rushed and sucky to me, sorry. Please review.


	24. Running out

A/N

Ello readers! I've been busy lately and it doesn't seem to be letting up for me so please bare with me. But It's my last week of school and then I have a busy 1st summer week, and then I'm going to be (hopefully) free-er. Oh and can I say that I was at my one and only glee club performance at my school Sunday, I met one of my friends moms and I totally went into shy/lock-down mode. It's kinda sad that I'm not good with new people. I was talking to my friends and we agreed that if any one on here met us in real life they'd never know, I'm so different in real life than on here.

* * *

I've talked to Brenda a few more times since Kiku and Heracles escaped. They've gone unnoticed by everyone. She tells me that Alfred's finally awake. Only problem with that is that he's freaking out about Arthur, with good reason. Brenda was called into one of the 'rooms' and she saw Arthur. She refused to give me a lot of details, which worried me more than anything. The only thing she actually told me was that he was okay, that the rumors were wrong and his spirit wasn't broken. Brenda is also worried about Arthur's back and arm, I'm guessing that's where he's hurt the worst.

"Is he going to be okay till we can get him out?" I ask.

"He should be if we act quickly. They don't seem to be drugging him like they were Alfred." Brenda informs me, "We need to get the next few out soon. Who have you decided on?"

"We were thinking Lovino, Feliciano, and Antonio would leave next. If they're gone we wouldn't have to worry so much." Brenda looks a little confused so I explain, "If we were to get caught Lovino and Feliciano would be in the greatest danger since they can't fight."

Brenda just nods in understanding, "Okay. I'm afraid they've blocked the exit of the last tunnel, without knowing it. But don't fret deary." I feel worry spread through me at her words, "I've got a few more passages that can be used, but this might be slightly harder."

"How so?"

"Of those three how which two are the smallest?"

"Lovino and Feliciano, why?" I'm very confused, why would she need to know this.

"Well this is going to be somewhat complicated. The third boy, Antonio correct?" I nod, "Antonio an myself are going to have to carry the other two. The room that the another tunnel is hidden in is a sick room no one uses ,except me, and we're going to have to make it look like the two are sick and need to be separated from the rest so they won't get sick. I won't be questioned as long as the boys act their parts well enough."

"What type of tunnel is it and how far is it?" I'm nervous. Not about Lovino or Feliciano acting but if they can keep it up and believable long enough to get there.

"It's sort of like an underground air duct and it will lead right outside the complex and into the trees. The only bad thing is that it's on the other side of the building. It's a room I put sick men and I know for a fact no one uses it except me and it hasn't been used in years."

"Okay, I'll tell them." As she leaves I whisper, "Lovino isn't going to like this." I still go back and tell them the plan even though I know the verbal abuse I'm going to get from the fierce Italian.

After telling them I sit down next to Gilbert, "Hey Birdie you look worried. Is everything alright?" He asks.

"I'm worried about Arthur and Alfred. Alfred's at least awake now and out of danger but he's still hurt and needs real help." I say as I lean against Gil's shoulder. "Arthur's in trouble too."

"I doubt Arthur is in any danger, he's tougher than he looks and you know it."

"I know but still, if they do the same thing to him as they did to Alfred he's going to be in trouble no matter how tough he is." I yawn and close my eyes, I'm really tired.

Gilbert's arms wrap around me, "Don't worry to much Birdie it'll all turn out okay."

* * *

"I want to see my brother," I tell Brenda as she comes back into her tiny medical room.

"I'm sorry sweetie but if I bring him in here it could look suspicious and it could ruin the escape plan." She tells me. I don't know why she seems to treat me like a little kid.

"How can me seeing Mattie be suspicious! He's my brother."

"Deary everyone here is extremely distrusting of outsiders, especially if those outsiders are 'prisoners'." Brenda informs me as she busies herself with straightening her supplies out.

I pout, in a totally heroic way," Then can you at least tell me how all of my friends are?"

"I can try but I doubt you'll find anything I say good enough." I can see her preparing herself for my questions, "Well your two friends , Kiku and Heracles are gone, they escaped. Tonight Antonio, Lovino, and Feliciano are going to do the same." The way she says their names is awkward and they sound slightly distorted by her persuasion.

"They aren't going to get caught right?" The two Italians would be in huge trouble if they were caught.

"If everything goes well they're absence will go unnoticed."

"What about the others?"

"They're all going to get out of here soon, all except Matthew, Gilbert, Arthur, and yourself. You three will be last."

"Okay," she's not telling me something, but for now I won't pry.

"Now sleep Deary. You'll need your rest." I can only just hear her voice. It's so soft like a mothers and before I know it I'll asleep.

* * *

_"Alfred! Alfred where are you?" Arthur? What's he doing here?_

_"Arthur?!" I call out to him. I want to see he's okay, but I'm surrounded by in thick swirling fog._

_That's when I hear it, the heart stopping scream of pain. And it sounds like Arthur. But it can't be! He's got to be alright! I have to protect him from getting hurt." Arthur, where are you!" I yell as I start jogging. The fog is so thick I can't see farther than a few inches in front of me._

_"Arthur! Arthur tell me where you are! I'll come find you, just tell me where you are." I start running desperate to find him. He doesn't answer and all is quiet. The silence surrounding me is sufficating. I'm not expecting the fog to part only a few feet from where I'm standing, and there in the middle of the cleared area is Arthur lying on the ground. I run over to him and sit down next to him._

_Just like I'd seen in my dreams before Arthur's head has a red halo and his normally pale blonde hair is red with blood. He looks like he's asleep. His eyes are closed and his skin is unnaturally pale. "Arthur," I whisper, "Arthur I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you, I couldn't be your hero._

_"Alfred!" My head snaps up, that's Mattie's voice._

_"Mattie? Where are you?" I'm scared about him now, he's in this place and I know I won't be able to find him. So I wait for a reply, not moving from Arthur's side._

_My question is answered with more screams of pain. There are more than one voice screaming, and recognize all of them. They're coming from my friends, from everyone how's in this hellish place. They only last for a moment and then everything is silent once again. The mist swirl all around me and it parts to reveal the bloodied bodies of all my friends. _

_I hear whispering, weak and distant but definetly there, "Alfred where'd you go? Alfred you were supposed to be the hero." The multiple voices whisper to me. My blood seems to freeze in my veins, my grief forgotten. Those voices belong to me friends! _

**_"Alfred wake up!" Another, slightly famillier voice calls over the whispers. The ground around me shakes, or maybe my bodies the thing that's shaking. I sit straight up as I gulp in mouthfuls of oxygen. My eyes wide as I look around to get my bearings, I'm awake. It was all a dream , er nightmare. It was a lie._**

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey hope you like this chapter! Next chapter will be the escape and of course Lovi's reaction. :)**

**Random thing I found out, apperently I use the crazy hand gestures and signals. My friend (who doesn't do that) wonders where I get the energy to do it from. **

**Anyway... Please review for me!**


	25. Lovi, Feli, and Toni

**A/N**

**I'm back! I hate being busy but now I've got a normal day(s). Okay so I told you what this chapter is going to be (Sorry if it's not what everyone wanted but I don't usually write from Lovi's POV and this is deeper than most people go) The first part will be funnier than farther down. Hey look at this failed attempt at drawing Brenda. I failed so badly... (Both on Devinart)**

** art/Pure-Innocent-True-Love-Brenda-379008729 _And_ /art/Pure-Innocent-True-Love-Ch-9-379284813 (this is the first you can find the others in my gallery)**

* * *

"Hell no bastard!" I yell after Matthew explains what we have to do so we can get out. Don't get me wrong I want to leave this fucking hell whole and all, but I don't want to be fucking carried! Especially by the tomato bastard!

"Come on Lovi! We'll get out of here and then we can make pasta for everyone!" Of course my brother would talk about pasta at a time like this. I can't really blame him though, he hasn't had it since we got here. I can also tell he's worried, about the potato bastard who is not coming with us.

"Idiot can't you think about anything but pasta?" I don't mean to yell at Feli, but I don't feel like dealing his happiness.

"Don't worry Lovi~ I'll make sure this doesn't go wrong!" Oh great now Antonio is trying to get me to go along with this bullshit! What do these two not understand about no? Ugh this is irritating as hell.

"Lovino it's the safest way for you to leave. You guys need to get away from here. Lovino I know you know what's at stake here and that this needs to go perfectly. Brenda is trustworthy, she's never lied to us and she's our best chance to get us all out safely. Please do this I know you don't like this, but it will get us all out of this nightmare sooner." Matthew pleads with me.

((More serious part))

Matthew and I are reasonably close friends, considering everyone else in a our little group. He's the only one calm enough and level headed enough to deal with us all. I know him well enough to know he's much more serious then his brother, most people are, but I really don't expect to be pulled to the side away from the others.

"Lovino please do this," Matthew whispers and he sounds so pleading I feel guilty putting up a fight, "This whole thing needs to move faster than it's been going. We're in trouble, especially Alfred and Arthur. I don't tell the others how bad Arthur and Al are. Please think about this from my position, what if this was Feli and Toni and you were the one who can't do a thing to help them. That you can only do a limited amount of things, none of which are very helpful to them."

I'm shocked by Matthew's words. For one because he's never shown any doubt in this huge 'plan' and I'm shocked at how hard his statements hit me. I saw the look in Antonio's eyes when he came back from the small little 'meeting' thing. He looked scared. Later when we were all drifting off to sleep he wrapped his arms around me, and it wasn't in the whole snuggling way. It was a 'I need to keep you right next to me so I can keep you safe' way. I feel sorry for Matthew, in here he has to rely on others for help and information on his brother. I know for a fact if it was Feli or Toni in Alfred and Arthur's place I would be going insane. Matthew, though, he's staying calm and doing what he can.

Guilt washes over me,"Fine, I get your point. I'll do whatever it is you need me to do. Let's just get this over and done with." I see Matthew relax and the guilt only gets stronger.

"Thank you, Lovino."

"Matthew I have no clue how you're doing this." I state.

Matthew looks bewildered,"Doing what?"

"You're so calm. If I was you and this was Feli and the tomato bastard I'd be going crazy."

"I have to be calm. If I panic it will only bring more trouble and we'll all be here longer." Matthew tells me, he sounds very confident. More confident that I've ever heard him.

* * *

The Tomato bastard, Feli, and I are getting ready to leave. The nurse, Brenda I think, is here telling us everything we need to do. I'm only partly paying attention.

"Boys you two," she points at Feli and me," are going to have to act very sick. You have to act like you're exhausted, shivering, coughing, sneezing it has to be convincing can you do that? No one can know better."

"Yeah! It can't be that hard to act sick can it? Plus me and Lovi can act a little."

"Okay that's good," She turns to Antonio, "You'll be able to carry one of them and act a little sick right?" Antonio nods and looks over at me with a small smile.

"Okay then lets get this started. Who's the lightest?"

"I am! Toni can carry fratello!" Feli chirps happily.

"Shut up Feliciano. " I growl at him. It's not my fault that I'm slightly taller than him, and that doesn't do a whole lot to effect weight.

"Oh don't worry Lovi I won't drop you, you hardly weigh anything at all." When Toni says that my face heats up, stupid bastard! Yes he has picked me up but it was completely against my will, most of the time.

I'm thankful that Brenda ignores our small conversation. "Okay we need to go now." I truthfully didn't think she would be able to pick Feli up, but she did with little trouble... She's stronger than she looks.

Before I'm ready Antonio scoops me up bridal style and follows Brenda and Feliciano out into the hallway. Since we're out here I can yell at him like I want to, that will just have to wait.

I look out of the corner on my eye to see if there is anyone coming our way so I know when to start acting. I see a few people walking down the hall,I start to fake shiver and curl up more like I'm in pain, they turn into another hall. They never even give us a glance but I don't stop acting sick.

"Good job boys we should meet anyone face to face, no one comes this way except me." Brenda whispers from besides us. It's the only other sound beside the clicking of her heels and the soft thuds from Toni's sneakers.

We walk further down the halls, make turns every once and awhile. Brenda's words about no meeting anyone is accurate. That is till we turn down one one long corridor and see a large man walking towards us.

"What's going on Brenda?" His voice is very gravely. "Aren't these some of the kids we caught?"

"Yes they are but they're sick and I don't want the others to get sick." Brenda is good at lying, she doesn't falter and her voice is smooth. I'm starting to like the way she does things.

The man with dark rings under his eyes and cruel sneer, "Why are ya carrying 'em? They don't look that bad."

"These two seem to be effected more by their illness then the him," I see Brenda flick her wrist in our direction, I'm surprised she's able to do that while carrying Feli. "That one seems to be able to fight the germ slightly better so he's carrying one of them to a isolation room."

"You sure? I still think they don't look that sick," my heart beat speeds up as he steps closer to us, I can feel Antonio's doing the same.

"I'm the nurse I know when someone's sick." The goon looks back at Brenda.

"Whatever ya say." He walks on and I can just barely hear him mutter, "Crazy chick."

Brenda keeps the act of being uptight as we walk down the hallway. "Come along."

Antonio shifts me so my head rests on his shoulder. I feel him place soft, feather-light kisses on my head, I curl closer to his chest. I won't admit it to him, or anyone, but what just happened scared me a little. Only a little though! I' glad Antonio is the one carrying me, I feel safer. After a few more turns we reach a old wooden door.

"Okay in here." Brenda tells us her calm nature is back. Antonio sets me down and Brenda puts Feliciano down as after we get in the room.

The room isn't impressive. It's covered in a shit load of dust and cobwebs. There are a few beds with thread-bare blankets. This place looks like someone fucking forgot about it. Then I see the large vent, it's placed near the floor and is even dirtier than the rest of this fucked up room.

* * *

A/N

Yeah I'm ending it there. Sorry but if I extend it it'll take forever.

Anyway the links up in the top authors note are for devinart like I said. Leave a comment on them if ya want.

P.S. I don't care if anyone does art for this or any of my stories just so long as they send me the link so I can see and put it up on my profile for others to see their wonderful work. :) Review please!


	26. ex note (Sorry)

**Sorry this isn't a update, I'm not that fast!**

**But I realize that I probably (most definatly!) spelled the site wrong. Most of you know the site but I wanted to make sure 'cause I am a horrid speller.**

**so-**

**/art/Pure-Innocent-True-Love-Brenda-379008729**

** /art/Pure-Innocent-True-Love-Ch-9-379284813**

**^ this one will lead you to the others.**

**Again sorry if I missed spelled stuff. Anyway please review and thank you all for the views, favs, follows, and reviews. -I probably don't say that enough.-**

**-Roseflame44**


	27. Three more Out

A/N

Hey! I'm not going to make an excuse, I've just been kinda lazy and had a problem thinking this chapter out... Anyway please review! I love reviews and didn't get any last chapter... :'(...

Anyway on with the story. I might update my oneshots of all types later. Or update some other story..

* * *

"Okay let me get this straight we're supposed to crawl through there and it will lead us out." I say as I turn to Brenda.

"Yes, just continue straight and sooner or later you should get to the end of it which should go up to ground level. You should end up right outside the complex."

"That doesn't sound too hard." Antonio tells her before I can voice any of my doubts about this.

I look over at Feli, he seems to be taking this better than I expected him to. He wasn't crying or freaking out, in fact he looked determined. A look I hardly ever see on him, the last time I him like that was when he trying to convince the potato bastard to do something stupid. apparently while I was checking on my brother the tomato jerk and Brenda finished whatever they were discussing. We were getting ready to leave this hell hole. With a few last words to Antonio Brenda pulls a screwdriver out, where it came from I don't know, and starts to unscrew the vent.

Once that was done she stood up and whipped he hands off,"Okay boys You know where to go right?"

"Si" Damn that was weird Toni and Feli really need to not talk in unison it's strange.

"Okay good luck." She stood back and so we could leave.

I looked over at Feliciano, who seemed to understand. He was in the vent quickly and I could just barely hear the sound of him moving forward. I went next, per Antonio's persistance. I started to crawl through the God awful vent. It was worse than I thought, I couldn't see anything, it smelled like a sewage plant and I could just feel every web I past by. I could guess that Feliciano had slowed down and wasn't very far ahead of me, he was probably covered in webs since he went first. I could hear Antonio behind me and the faint sound of the vent cover being out back on.

I felt a tug on my ankle, Antonio of course, I didn't kick back like I wanted to. Not because I didn't want to kick him in the head or anything, I just didn't want to kick the metal wall. Bastard.

We continued on like that for at least ten minuets, and in those ten minuets my back was starting to ache from the uncomfortable position.

"Ow."

"What's the matter Feli?" I ask stopping so I don't run into him, sadly that doesn't keep Antonio from running into me."Hey Bastard watch where you're going!"

"Sorry Lovi I can't see well."

"Lovi Toni I think we reached the end." Feliciano had turned around somehow and had hold of my wrist pulling me forward slightly. He lead my hand to a cool metal wall. When he let go and slipped behind me so I could search for something that would tell me how to get out. My fingers running along the walls before brushing against something jutting out from the wall. I grabbed a hold of it. From what I could tell it was a wrung. Reaching up farther I felt another.

"There's a ladder here." I tell them my voice bouncing off the walls a few times before disappearing.

"Ve~ that's good, we can get out."

"Yeah good job Lovi."

"Shu the hell up I'm not a dog!" I growl at Antonio. "I'll go up first and you two follow."

I don't wait for an answer as I reach as up for a higher rung to grab and pull myself up so my feet are on the bottom one. I can't see anything so I have to go at a snails fucking pace so I won't fall. I can hear the soft steps coming from Feliciano and Antonio bellow me. It doesn't take long for me to reach the top. My fingers brush against a grate above me, I try to push up on it with one hand. It doesn't move so it's either got a latch on it or something on it from above.

"Hey stop climbing. I have to try and open the gate to get out." I call down to them. I fumble in the dark looking for the latch that keeps the gate down, I have to reach towards the other side before I even touch it.

"Is everything okay Lovi?" Antonio's voice floats up to me.

"Yes just peachy I'm just trying to unlock the damn thing." I say my voice laced with sarcasm. I'm to busy trying not to fall and get the lock undone at the same time. The latch wasn't complicated but it was slightly rusted and he had to yank it back with all his might to get it to budge. It took me about two minuets, would have been less if I could see, to finally get the latch to open. I push the gate up and it lets out a shrill screech. Damn this thing is heavy. I do manage to make the thing open all the way. I look out of the hole and saw nothing but concrete and a wire fence behind me. I could see the old building behind the fence.

I didn't see anyone patrolling around the area so we were pretty safe to leave. When I looked up at the sky it was almost dusk judging by the sun. "Okay it's safe lets go."

I climb out of the hole and onto the hard ground.

"Eh fratello help." I turn to see Feliciano struggling to crawl out of the hole.

"Stupid Feli. You're doing it the hard way." I grab his arms and help him out, I try to keep from hurting him at all.

Once he's out I turn back to see Antonio almost out of the hole. "Bastard close the gate when you're done, but done let it..."

I hear the thing slam closed,"Bastard! Are you trying to alert every fucking one in a 2 mile radise to where we are!"

"Sorry Lovi it slipped," Toni replies looked sheepishly at me.

I groan knowing we really have to move it now," Let's go before someone comes and finds us." I say as I start to fast walk away.

Toni and Feli aren't far behind me. I know for know we're in the clear now we just have to wait till the other get out hopefully everyone get's out relatively okay. No one else is allowed to mess with the hamburger bastard or tea bastard except me.

* * *

Eveything's hazy I don't know how long it's been, all I'm sure of now is the pain. I hear gruff laughing and heavy footsteps. I try to think of better times, like my times spent with Alfred and everyone but I can't focus very well anymore. Alfred help...

* * *

A/N

Until next time...

Review please.


	28. Remembered Memories

A/N

Hello. OMG Almost to 6,000 views so happy! Okay if you haven't noticed my updates are slower..Sorry but it is summer. I'm trying to make everyone happy right now. My family wants me to be outside more and you guys want writing. Anyway I've started to rp on Omegle ((Why do people think my ideas are strange -crying-)) If you want to rp on here PM me. I'd love to rp with you guys!

Okay for the first part this is going to help.

**bold is present day Alfred's thoughts during flashback.**

_Italics is flash back_

normal is present day

Review please!

* * *

I've been thinking for a few days, I haven't heard anything about Arthur in a while and that scares me. So when Brenda comes in I decide to ask her, "How's Arthur?"

She jumps when she hears me, probably the suddenness of the question."Well he's hanging in there." She's not telling me something I can tell. Brenda won't look at me and is just fiddling with a few things. I think about one other thing that's been on my mind, "Brenda what's your last name?"

She turns to me, my question confused her to say the least, "My last name's Wood. Why do you need to know dear?"

I shrug my shoulders a little, "You just remind me of someone." I lie a little. She does remind me of a star but that's not why I asked.

"Go to sleep dear, you must be tired. You're wounds are healing nicely even if slower than I would like." She says as she walks over to me.

"Okay." I close my eyes to sleep. I'm still tired and not feeling good, I couldn't fight if I wanted to, so I just sink into sleep.

...::~~::...

_" Ugh honey you wouldn't believe the crazy people that came in today." Dad came in the kitchen talking about something from work. _

**Oh yeah he looked pretty exhausted. I thought being a talent director would be an easy job back then...**

_"What happened honey?" Mom asked going over to kiss Dad._

_"Ewww! Matt and I yelled in unison. 'Kissing is gross!'_

**Ha! I forgot about that. Every kid does that don't they?**

_I rushed over to dad and he picked me up. "Well dear there was one man who thought he was great for a role he could never fit. He was too old and not nearly thin enough. Plus he couldn't act that well." Dad paused and looked at over my head at mom, "He must have known this, he basically threatened me and some of the other guys there."_

_"Did you call security on him?" Mom asked worried. I looked down at Matt, who was busy with his polar bear toy. I squirmed in dad's arms wanting to get back down. _

_Finally dad put me down and I ran off, back over to Matthew. Dad kept talking though and I listened to him a little. But I played with my toys and didn't hear most of it. I did look up at a name, "...Wood was the guys name." I didn't hear the first name and I didn't care. I went back to playing with Tony, my plush alien toy._

_"Boys it's dinner time come in here," Mom called to use. Matt and I ran, both very hungry. _

**Yeah everything was fine till a few days after...**

_"I'm sorry sir but it was a decision we all came to. You just don't fit the role." Dad had answered the door and I had followed him. I saw how the man looked: Black hair and a rounded body. He looked really mad and was shouting at dad. I hid behind Dad's legs but the man saw me and glared at me. He shouted angrily before he turned and left. Dad sighed and looked at my sadly._

**That guy really looks like Brenda, a lot angrier though. I wonder...**

_"You okay sport?" He asked me._

_"Yes Dad." I said slightly scared of the man._

...::~~::...

I woke up and found a cold rag on my head. I shift so I'm supported by my elbows. Pain goes through my forehead and I groan.

"Are you okay Sweetie?" Brenda asked placing one hand on my head.

"W-what happened?"

She gave me a small smile."You started shaking and had a high fever. You have to remember Deary you're still hurt."

I just nod before laying back down, hoping for the pain to stop. "Is it going to stop anytime soon?"

"I can't guaranty anything Alfred." Brenda told me in a soft voice. I watched as she refreshes the cool cloth on my head, it helps my head spitting headache but only a little.

I just lay down and stare at the ceiling till the headache begins to subside a little. I sigh and begin to think about Arthur and if he's okay... Brenda left so I can't ask her. "I'm in the dark about how my own boyfriend is... This fucking sucks." I sigh and glare at random things around the room. With a huff I close my eyes and just watch the pitch blackness of my eyelids.

* * *

A/N

Plot twist! Sorta this might clear a few things up though.. ((Yes I know it's a crappy chapter sorry next will be better))

Yeah I'm not giving you Arthur's view this time. How is he? Yell at me if you want my lips and keys are sealed. So if you guys would like to see another awesome story go to Scones of Rage and look at the story - **Salvami, il mio amore **please! I think you'd really like it. I help a little and just so you know there are going to be hot make out sessions. ((Not kidding))

And I have a new story idea! It's a gerita that's going to be based on the Maximum Ride books a little. Very little though! So Review please.


	29. Believe Me

A/N

So another chapter? I know a few people have taken me off their follows list, I was sad the number went down. But give me a little break please. It's summer and me and a friend have been planning on getting together -since we're in different states. I know you guys want weekly updates and I'm sorry for not doing that but it is busy and it's usually easier to work during school. You might want to know this will go between other people's pov. It should be clear-at least I hope so.

* * *

God why does it hurt so much? I thought it would have stopped hurting days ago... or was it weeks? I can't move with out feeling fire run down my back, my shoulders have to be the worst. I don't know what's going on anymore. I can only think straight for a little while and I'm thinking about Alfred.

"Come on Blondie it's time for a little show." I looked over at the person who spoke, everyone knows I can't move, they made sure that I couldn't.

I can only manage a groan of pain when the man grabs me. "Oh shut up kid." I hear him growl as he drags me somewhere, I don't know where. I think I black out for a few minuets. "Here you go boss." The man carrying me said before he pushed me forward onto the floor.

"Good. Now leave." I can hear heavy footsteps coming toward where I lay. "So are you still fighting? You still believe your boyfriend can save you?"

"Yes." I pant out in pain. "Alfred will-ll come and get me."

Laughter, that's what I hear. "Nice sentiment kid but I doubt it. Your _ Alfred _isn't coming for you. He's about as good as a newborn at the moment."

Not true, it's not true. Alfred will get me out of here, this man's just trying to mess with my head. "Now I know what you're thinking. I'm lying... who knows you might be right you might not be. I don't think you'll last much longer, in your state, to find out if you are or aren't right about you friend."

"Yo-you're wrong. I-i'm sure Alfred will s-ave me." I try to glare at him but my visioned blurred to much to get a good look at the man. "Ah!" Spots appear in front of my eyes.

"Kid you're an idiot if you keep this up." The man is putting pressure on my shoulder, "Trust me nothing good comes from that family..." I don't hear the rest of what he said, I black out. It seems nicer in the dark, no pain and no lost hope.

...::~~::...

Andrew smiled and looked down at the boy. "Get him out of here!" He ordered looking at the man. Said man quickly, and rather roughly, grabbed Arthur and dragged him back to room. They no longer chained him up, there was no need to. The man looked at the blonde before shrugging and putting him on the ground. He'd probably need to get the nurse to check the kid over. Andrew had made it clear that neither should die, that was too merciful.

"Dumb kid, doesn't even know when to quit." Andrew muttered as he watched his henchman drag the kid off. He was pretty close to breaking him, now all he needed to do was wait for the perfect moment to show that bastard child Alfred. Andrew growled at the thought of the Jones kid, damn kid was just like his farther.

...::~~::...

Another person out today, this time it's Yao and Ivan. I'm glad we're almost done, Brenda stopped telling me more than a few vague things about Arthur. She tells me about Alfred but not Arthur. Something's wrong if she's not talking to me.

"Birdie you need to relax. She's probably busy with your brother and making sure we can get out to talk much." Gilbert tells me.

"But Gil it doesn't make sense!" I say. I'm tired and worried. I can tell Gilbert and Ludwig are two but about different things.

"Matt it's okay, you should rest." Gilbert looked at me, "I know you are worried but you need to sleep so you can keep this up. If you don't sleep this won't work."

I nod and yawn a little. "I guess you're right Gil." I mumble laying my head on Gilbert's lap and close my eyes. I feel Gilbert gently run his fingers though my hair, I smile at the feeling. Snuggling closer to Gilbert helps me fall asleep.

...::~~::...

Ivan and I ran once they were out, the escape itself was blurred. He had picked me up somewhere along the way. I don't know how Ivan could run and carry me, but he managed it with ease. I was worried he'd hurt himself by doing this, I tried to tell Ivan I could walk but he wouldn't let me down.

"How are you doing Yao?" Ivan's voice broke through my thoughts and worried more about him than myself.

"I'm fine Ivan." I lean up to kiss his cheek, "You don't have to carry me."

"Da I know. But I want to carry my little panda." Ivan shows me a real smile.

"Thank you." I smile back at him. I look around and realize I recognize the neighborhood. "We're almost there."

"Da we are."

I sigh at the thought, we were leaving that horrible place behind us.

* * *

A/N

So what'd ya guys think? I know it's short and choppy but I wanted to touch up on the others. What do you all think about Arthur? Is he close to breaking? Or maybe already broke... Tell me what you think!

Ludwig is the last person who needs to escape before the big one. What shall happen?

p.s. I have a poll up go look and vote! Please review. One last question: If, when this is finished, I made an alternate ending that is opposite of how I first did it would you guys like to see it?


	30. Defience, Darkness and Sewers

The surprising nerve racking wait is over. I'm getting out today, though the details aren't very clear as to how though. The nurse is very smart if she's been able to get everyone else out. Though I don't want to leave Bruder here, that could be bad. Well it's not like he's here alone, Matthew is smart he'll keep Gilbert from getting hurt. Hopefully.

"Don't worry so much West." I turn to Gilbert, he's got Matthew's head on his lap and the Canadian seemed to be resting peacefully. Something I think he deserves and needs.

"Bruder, I can't this is very different and waiting around here is strange."

"West. Chill out. The more stressed you are the worse off you'll be." I see that dangerous smirk cross Gilbert's lips, "Plus when you get out of here you can be with Feliciano. Kiss him and all that."

I turn bright red at the implication, we'd never gone that far. No one we know has...or if they did no one knows. And that is impossible, someone always knows something and talks._ Nothing_ is ever a secret for long. Which was one of the reasons their group was together and so close to one another, they knew the secrets and basically everything else about each other.

"I'm worried that's all. We've been getting out easily, like they're letting us or don't care." It doesn't make sense. Nothing makes sense here, it's all to simple.

"Ludwig, you saw Alfred like the rest of us. " Gilbert never uses my actual name unless he wants me to truly listen. "And by the rest of I mean just the three f us, but never mind that. They are out for Alfred and now Arthur. Both of them are in trouble and we can't do a thing while stuck in here." The truth in that statement makes me mad. I hate being powerless and I can tell Gilbert does too. He just seems to handle it differently. No surprise there.

Gilbert didn't stop there, not on such a depressing note. "But Ludwig if we get out, get away and get help. We can save them." I know I've probably have a disbelieving face but I don't care. Gilbert's face is cocky and definent, "I'm not leaving without them, Mattie won't either. I'm getting them out and when we get out I'm going to burn this place to the ground."

"Gilbert, you can't do that. We can all get out, yes, but they're smart. Professionals, they'll get away."

"Not this time West. They hurt my friends, my brother, and my boyfriend. They will not get away with that." Gilbert keeps his voice hushed but anyone can hear the determination in it.

I don't want to answer. I know I can't convince my brother or chance his mind. So I'll wait to get out and help from the outside. I'll help Gilbert burn this place to the ground.

* * *

Hmmm. This is strange. Blackness all around me, but if I want to I can feel the ground under me. I can't feel the pain anymore, I'm more or less just floating in this darkness. Does this mean I'm dead? No I can't be! I refuse to be.

Even if I was wouldn't I be on some large cloud? This is nothing like what what everyone seems to think it would be, so am I dreaming? This is a bloody stupid dream then. I'm going to wake up soon, but that would bring back pain.

If I am dead though then Alfred is alone, in a sense. I won't let that happen. Maybe this will be like a Disney movie, like Sleeping Beauty. A kiss to wake, but I'm not a bloody princess! God this is ridicules. I'm just sleeping and I'll wake up sooner or later, hopefully sooner. I don't mind being alone but this darkness is endless and it's rather boring after a while.

* * *

"I wish I knew Arthur was one-hundred percent okay." I'm talking to myself again, Brenda's gone to get Ludwig to an old sewer. That's like something out of a movie. Crazy and irrational but it'll work. It has too.

"Ha." If it does then Feliciano will be in for a surprise. Ludwig will have to shower for a week before Feliciano starts to sneak into his bed again. "Why wont anyone talk to me? I'm still weak and sick but I'm strong enough to take anything! I survived 'cause I'm not going to leave me everyone.

"Ya know if anyone heard me they'd think I'm crazy." Well I could be. Who knows?

* * *

The smell down here is horrible. It's like a manure farm, but it's wet.

"Mein Gott this is more like sludge than water." This has to be worse than getting sprayed by a skunk. "At least then I can get rid of it easily. I won't be able to get it out of my clothes and I'll have to shower none stop to get clean."

I can't believe this. Why am I the one going through a sewer? This is like one of Alfred's favorite movies, full of spies and everything else.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah. No top note, cause I've been busy and I don't care. I'm tired and have like a week before I go to highschool. Yeah~ ... not really. This sucks. **

**So anyway. I actually got the poll on my profile, i didn't know about that before.**

**Anyone want to guess what crazy things I've been watching? All lovely Fandoms~ really but any people who watch Sherlock I will give you hugs. I'll give hugs to all the people reading this but now for any Sherlock fans pain! And Whovians and Supernatural fans, Torchwood too ((Sorry rambling! But that's what I'm good at!)**

**So go there. I'll probably do 3 of the stories but not at the same time. Plus I have an alternate ending I'm doing and a fourth story not on the poll for reasons... **

**Go vote please! Review too! **


	31. Get Away

A/N

This will be a small note. Okay this is gonna be in third person POV. Because otherwise there will be too many jumping lines. That would probably annoy you a lot.

So lets get on with this chapter. Hopefully it's nice and long~ Please review and go vote! ((I'm sorry in advance for shitty fight scenes. I'm trying to improve on them)

* * *

"Birdie wake up." Gilbert shook Matthew's shoulders, today was the day. Judgment day. The end of this hell. Call it what you want, but it was today. They were getting out and causing hell for the bastards that had captured and hurt them. Matthew groaned, had he been home laying in bed -or in Gilbert's- he'd have done so because of the sun, now he did it because of the pain and exactly what he was going to do.

"Are you ready?" Matthew sat up and rubbed his eyes. He wanted to get out and get help. He was eager to get out and get home, or to a hospital. Logic told him if Arthur was anything like Alfred he'd need to go there. Matthew was taking everyone there to begin with. He could be very persuasive when he wanted to be.

"Yep," Gilbert's blood red eyes where shining dangerously. It almost scared Matthew, but he knew Gil well enough to know he wasn't in danger. He couldn't say the same for the men here. Gilbert stood and pulled Matthew up with him so they could both stretch their cramped muscles.

"Gil make sure to stick to the plan." Matthew didn't want the added danger of Gilbert fighting someone if it wasn't necessary.

Gilbert looked slightly crestfallen but didn't argue, he knew the odds where stacked against them. Matthew nodded and waited a few moments, he couldn't measure time here so they had to wait for an unmeasurable amount of time till Brenda got there.

Gilbert hugged Matthew and kissed his cheek, "This is going to be interesting." Matthew just nodded.

Soon the click of the door and the now familiar black hair. Brenda motioned for the boys to come out.

"Okay, you two have to help me. Arthur is being kept isolated, no guard around but if we're spotted it will make this impossible." Brenda paused. "We need to get Alfred first so you four can run for it."

"How are they doing?" Matthew questioned.

The question seemed to set the nurse on edge, she shifted slightly. "Alfred should be fine for now... I'm not sure about Arthur though." She'd been worried about the small blonde for a few days. "Now come on we're wasting time."

Both boys nodded and followed after her. Traversing the long, dull halls. Nothing stopped them but the hairs on Matthew's arms and on the back of his neck were standing up. Natural senses telling him something was wrong. The doors they passed were all uniform, dark grey and heavy looking.

They came to another door, different then the last, it was thinner and made of wood. They quickly slipped in and softly closed the door. A head of blonde hair came up to look at them from the cot by the wall. Alfred smiled at his brother and got off the bed.

"Finally dudes!" Alfred walked so he was in front of Matthew, "Are you okay Mattie?" He looked over his brother carefully. Worried Matthew had been hurt during their time here.

"I'm fine Alfred, how about you?" Matthew was glad his brother looked at least somewhat better after the first time he'd seen him.

"I'm fine right now, don't worry about me." Alfred frowned as his mind skipped to thinking about Arthur. He didn't know how Arthur was and it scared him. These men were horrible and wouldn't ever stop hurting someone.

"Okay let's get going." Gilbert slung both arms around the two brothers. Alfred shrugged away, he and Gilbert had an okay friendship but since he was Mattie's boyfriend... well Alfred was protective and didn't like it.

Matthew however leaned into Gilbert with a barely noticable smile before he snapped back to what they were doing. "Okay so we know what we have to do right?"

"Yep. We go, get Arthur. Get out of here as fast as possible and don't get caught. So we have to run like hell." Alfred smiled. He was going to have Arthur back, he'd never let him out of his sight after this. He'd protect Arthur and never leave his side, he didn't want to see Arthur hurt ever again. Just the small cuts he'd seen in his drugged state had fuel an angry rage.

Alfred moved so he was standing on the heels of his feet before moving to the balls of his feet. He wanted to sweep in and save Arthur from this nightmare. "I'm coming Arthur. I'll save you." Alfred vowed to himself. He looked that the other three, waiting to see when they were leaving.

"Okay let's go, this is going to be the hardest part."

"Then let's go!" Gilbert shouts with a wicked grin.

"Be quiet and quick."

The three boys nod and then the game's on. Though the stacks here are higher than any game, life or death is all to real now. Brenda in the lead, Alfred behind, then Matthew and Gilbert in the rear. The corridor they went down was long, the only thing you could hear was the soft thuds and clicks of four shoes. Everything in the warehouse was plain and non-descriptive. It was very easy to get lost -and caught- if you didn't know where you were going. A few careful turns landed the small party in front of a door. The malevolent feeling around it was enough to make the spineless run from it. You could feel the pain and suffering that had happened in the room through the solid metal door.

Alfred's heart speed up at the feeling, he'd been in that room and now Arthur was in there. "Come on lets go!" He whispered anxiously.

The clank of keys and the click of the tumblers in the door was like gunshots in the silent hallway.

Matthew cringed, afraid they might alert others of their escape. To him it seemed too easy to be true.

A quick turn of the cool handle and the door opened on soundless hinges. Alfred, Matthew and Gilbert reeled at the metallic smell that greeted them but they snapped out of it quickly. Alfred rushed forward into the room and felt his heart nearly in a bloodied heap was Arthur. Alfred was beside him in an instant.

Arthur was face down on his stomach, he was completely unconscious. "Arthur." Alfred whispered as he carefully rolled Arthur onto his back, unknowingly putting pressure on the wounds there.

Arthur's face was pale and bloody, cuts and scrape decorated his cheeks and a deeply busted lips. Alfred leaned down close to Arthur's mouth to check his breathing. Alfred pulled back and brushed his fingers over Arthur's cheek, in a spot not covered by cuts. He had tears in his eyes, having never seen the normally strong and defiant frail looking. Anger surged through Alfred, he wanted to hurt the men that had done this. He gently placed a kiss on Arthur's forehead. Pushing the anger aside for the moment, he needed to focus.

Alfred carefully put an arm underneath Arthur's shoulders and knees, with a small grunt he lifted Arthur up. Quickly looking around the room he saw chains and with a glance at Arthur's wrists showed inflamed skin. He also happened to notice how light Arthur was, having picked Arthur up -against his will- before and the difference was startling.

"God Arthur I'm sorry." Alfred looked down at him and couldn't help but feel like a failure, he always said he was the hero but what kind of hero couldn't protect the person closest to him. He'd let Arthur down. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Matthew and Gilbert both looked shocked at Arthur's appearance. Gilbert hugged Matthew close to his chest.

_'What if it had been Birdie?'_ Gilbert couldn't imagine the pain Alfred felt right then.

"This way boys."

Time seemed to stop as a ear shattering siren split through the air. "Run!" The four of them (Not including Arthur) ran. Not far off the loud stomping of heavy boots could be heard, coming towards them. The hallways seemed endless and far longer this time. The footsteps chasing them were getting closer with every turn.

Glancing back Alfred saw the black clothed figures hot on their tails. '_shit!' _This was close to the worst case sinario for them. Everyone picks up the pace as they speed down the hall. The men never stop, getting dangerously close to them. Alfred didn't chance a glance back again. If he did he'd have seen hands reaching out only a few feet from their backs.

The turns they took helped them some, throwing a few unsteady men against the wall. That is till a sharp turn causes Matthew to trip. The men have hold of him seconds later, hauling him up. Matthew kicks backwards, hitting one assailant in his 'vital regions'.

Gilbert stops as soon as he hears Matthew fall, waving the other two on. Ruby eyes flare with pure rage at the men holding Matthew. With a blood chilling scream he tackled one of the men down, pinning him. As Gilbert ruthlessly punched the man that dared to lay a hand on _his_ Birdie, said boy turns and kicks the other man in the stomach.

As the man falls back Matthew pulls a still furious Gilbert from the man -who is now out cold. "Come on Gil we have to run."

Gilbert shakes his head to clear it of the red haze that had fallen over him and looks at Matthew, "You're not hurt are you?" He wiped some blood from his knuckles, it wasn't his but from the man.

"I'm fine. Now run." Matthew pulled Gilbert forward to where Alfred and Brenda where waiting. As soon as they rejoined them they ran again.

"When does this end?" Alfred panted, he was surprisingly tired. '_Why am I tired? This should be easy for me.'_

"Soon."

The corridor seemed to widen the closer they got to closer to the exit they got. The men never stopped following them, though after finding one of their men out with blood gushing from his nose and the other holding his crotch kept them back. Almost silly to be afraid of three boys. One who couldn't even fight at that!Still they kept their distance from them. This gave the boys hope of a semi clean escape.

_'Almost there_ Arthur.' Alfred thought as he glanced down at Arthur. He had Arthur's head tucked under his chin to keep from hurt him. Alfred's heart hurt seeing Arthur out cold and beat up. _'I'm so sorry for letting this happen to you.' _He looked back up showed a relieved smile when he saw the red exit sign.

Matthew and Gilbert sped up so that they were running beside Alfred. Mattie looked at his brother, to him he seemed run down and tired even though they hadn't run that far. "Alfred are you okay?" Matthew asked carefully. His brother could normally run laps around most people. This wasn't normal, Alfred most be worse off then they thought.

"Okay boys keep running, go to the woods and hide for an hour or so."

Matthew, Alfred, and Gilbert nodded. Looking back they saw the men coming around the last corner, carrying firearms and a few knife blades. Brenda pushed the door open and held it for them. They all ran out of the building, except for Brenda.

Alfred looked back at her. "Aren't you coming?"

"No. I can't, my father will find me. Better to face this now." She smiled at them. "Now run! Go save your friend!"

Matthew felt bad for leaving but he tugged Alfred away with Gilbert's help. They ran out of the complex with ease, the guards had all run into the building when the alarm was tripped and they were now dealing with her.

They ran into the woods that was not far from the chain link fence. They ran towards the woods as fast as they could, going deep into the underbrush and trees. Careful of their footing.

Once they at least half a mile away Alfred stopped and leaned against a sturdy tree trunk for support. He was panting heavily and slightly dizzy. He slide down the trunk to sit on the ground, setting Arthur down gently on the soft leaf strewn ground. He was feeling sick and his head was beginning to spin now that the adrenalin wasn't pumping nonstop through his body.

Matthew knelt down on Alfred's other side and put a hand on his shoulder. Gilbert sat down on the ground also but he was just trying calm down some. The run had made them all tired, in varying degrees.

"Alfred are you okay?" Matthew asked slowly as he looked at his brother.

"No." Alfred groaned out and closed his eyes.

"Well we're same for now, I think." He looked behind him and listened for any sounds of someone following them.

"Good." Alfred looked at his brother, "Let's rest for a bit."

With those last words Alfred passed out. His body having been stressed and over used, he was still weak from the injuries, some of which hadn't healed fully.

Matthew was worried about Alfred. He moved him so he was laying beside Arthur, who was -as expected- still unconscious. Matt checked Arthur, he was scared about how long they had to get Arthur to a hospital and Alfred seeing as he was still very sick. He looked at Gilbert, the two of them wouldn't be able to move them and they had no way of calling for help. They'd have to wait.

* * *

A/N

So what do you think? This longer than most chapters -I'm sorry they are so short- and I like the way I made Matt in this. And a very protective Gilbert. :)

Anyway I have to ask how many of you liked Brenda? (She's not making another appearance but I want to know)

And what's one thing you liked and disliked about this story? I want to know.


	32. Run

**A/N**

**Hello my lovely readers~ How are you? I've planned a few more chapters (2-3) not including the other ending.**

**So for our next chapter! What will happen? ((Again with 3rd POV)) (Hopefully any confusion will be cleared up in this and the end note)**

* * *

Matthew and Gilbert watched over the two of them till Alfred began to stir. Blue eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, looking around him till he realized where he was.

Matthew who had been sitting next to him put a hand on his should, "Take it easy Alfred." He helped Alfred up so he was standing while Gilbert lifted Arthur up.

"I'll carry him, you're in no condition to." Gilbert told him seriously, if Alfred collapsed with Arthur in his arms it would be disastrous for them both. Alfred couldn't argue like he wanted to, he had to lean on Matthew to stay upright. So he folded and let Gilbert carry Arthur while he was helped by Matthew. The tiny group began to walk towards the forests edge, where Ludwig and a few others would be waiting for them. They had known the day that they where going to get away but not the time, since it could/would vary.

The movement through the forest was slow and they had to stop for a variety of reasons : rest, water, and to make sure they were headed in the right direction. To name a few. The trek was bad for Alfred, but he didn't complain. The sun couldn't break through the leaves of the tall trees, so the group didn't face heat stroke.

Finally they group was able to break through the forest they stayed away from the unprotected street, they weren't going to chance getting unwanted attention. So Alfred, Gilbert, Matthew, and Arthur waited for the mini van (That belonged to one of their neighbors, who didn't know about what was happening) to come for them. They needed the mini van, driven by Ludwig, so everyone would fit in it. For the extra protection Antonio and a few of others would be driving behind them discreetly.

The four of them -more like three since Arthur was still out- waited near an old, scarred oak tree. Staying in the shade of it's heavy, leaf laden branches.

The few cars that passed by paid the group no attention and the time they sat there wait in seemed to pass both unbearably slow and yet quicker than expected. As the sun started to descend in the sky the silver mini van came into view of the group. Two cars came behind it, one white and one red. The three cars stopped, pulling off to the shoulder in front of them.

Antonio, Ludwig and Kiku got out of the three cars. In truth they were the only three who had their permanent licenses. The three contrasting boys went over to their dirty and exhausted friends.

"Glad to see you out of there amigos." Antonio said as he walked towards them next to Ludwig and Kiku. The three help them up, this time Ludwig taking Arthur. Kiku helped Alfred up. Alfred himself was standing on shaking legs but followed none the less. Finally Antonio helped Gilbert and Matthew up, "Come on let's go. "With a glance at the two other blondes. "We should hurry to the hospital, those two don' look good. Most of us should be looked at as well, you two included."

"Yeah, you're right." Matthew looked at his brother in worry. So he followed Antonio and Gilbert to the white car. It seemed best not to all pile in one car, even if that was what it was there for. It seemed better if Alfred was with Arthur on the way there and those two would take the whole back seat. Ludwig was driving the van so no one had to worry about any crazy driving.

Kiku was driving the red car and was planning on going to get the others after they'd made it to the hospital. He'd trade cars with Ludwig so they wouldn't have to take multiple trips.

Ludwig, Gilbert, Matthew, Alfred and Arthur would stay there to get checked over. It was blatantly obviously that Alfred and Arthur would be admitted and have any necessary treatment to help them. The others would be checked out for minor injuries and for any mental problems that may have come from their 'stay' at the old factory. Ludwig would call the police and tell them about the men that had kidnapped them, hoping it wasn't to late.

While the where getting in the car Alfred as sitting in the back seat of the van, feeling a little light headed from the walk. He buckled in before Ludwig placed Arthur gently next to him.

"Thanks." Alfred thanked him, his voice a lighter than it normally was. Ludwig nodded, even he was showing his worry about the two. He wasn't always on the best terms with the two, usually they argued over pedy things.

Arthur was set down with his head in Alfred's lap and his back on a pillow. It seemed the best way to transport the two without hurting either anymore.

Alfred looked at Arthur, gently taking one of his hands in his and slowly twining their fingers together. Alfred felt like a failure for letting this happen to Arthur. He gently squeezed his hand before painfully leaning down to kiss his forehead. "I'm so sorry Arthur." The physical pain from seeing Arthur like this hurt more than any wound another could inflict.

When he pulled away the car had already started to move. The scenery whizzing by in a blur of mixed colours. He'd never gotten the chance to figure out where they had been taken, even now he was having a hard time finding landmarks he was familiar with. It wasn't till they managed to make it into their town did he realize where it had been.

Thankfully the hospital wasn't hard to get to and the traffic was spare so the three cars got their in little time. Finding a spot near the front was nearly impossible, like parking anywhere,but they managed.

Alfred managed to get out of the car, bringing Arthur out with him. No matter how shaky Alfred was he still able to skillfully get out. Gilbert and Matthew walked over to them. Going on either side of Alfred who looked like he was close to falling down. The group went inside, Kiku and Antonio parting from them to get the others.

As the mismatched group walked in people turned to look at them. Who wouldn't? Four of them were dirty, two who were absolute wrecks. Bloodied and bruised. The shock only lasted a second before the nurses on staff snapped into action. Gurneys coming and taking Alfred and Arthur out of sight of the three.

"I'll be right back." Ludwig walked a ways off, searching for a public phone so he could call the police. Matthew leaned against Gilbert, who wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I'm worried Gil." Matthew turned his head to look up at Gilbert.  
"I know Birdie, they'll be okay. They're both fighters." Gilbert assured him. "And they're both bull-headed stubborn. They'll both pull through." It seemed he was talking not just to reassure his wonderful Canadian boyfriend but himself too. His imagination causing him to place Matthew in Arthur's place and how horrible and scared he'd be for his beloved. He pulled Matthew close to his chest.

...::~~::...

Alfred and Arthur were on gurneys, heading to examination rooms. Nurses and doctors gathered around them assessing their situation as they speed down the hall. Alfred had been pulled into unconsciousness when soon after silently confirming they were safe. Exhaustion and the weakened state his body was in contributed to it.

On the gurney opposite of him Arthur stirred briefly, green eyes opening in panic. He didn't recognize where he was and had to look around quickly before seeing Alfred next to him. "W-what?" Nothing made sense, where were they?

"Don't worry sir." An accented French voice told him. Looking to the source Arthur saw a white lab coat over rather flashy/ stylish clothes. The man had long blonde hair and stubble covering his chin. Arthur didn't recognize him.

"Where am I?" His words were slurred slightly as his mind tried to catch up.

"A hospital, you need to keep calm and let us help you." The man gave him a smile, "We'll be helping your petit ami too."

Arthur looked at Alfred again, worry gnawing at him. He had no concern for himself at the moment, not really taking in the severity of his injuries. "Help Alfred, please." The messy haired blonde laid back down, suddenly feeling the pain and the pull of sleep coming back. Talking had sapped his strength, he took one more look at Alfred before his heavy eyelids closed.

...::~~::...

The sounds of rhythmic, beeps was what woke him from the swirling never ending blackness, it dulled his senses and made his thoughts run together like colored chalk as the rain washes it from the sidewalks. Sky blue eyes opened slowly, blinking to clear the haziness from them. He looked around for the source of the beeps, eyes landing on one of the heart monitors, quickly searching for the second.

His heart monitor speeding up slightly after he finally found it. Connected to it was the Arthur, laying not far from him. He looked so peaceful laying in the bed asleep. Alfred looked at him, eyes finding the bandages that were visible. He could tell that many were hidden by the hospital gown. The slow, sleeping beep of Arthur's monitor did well to assure Alfred that he was okay.

Looking at his arms and chest he saw everything that connected him to the monitors and IV's. Gritting his teeth Alfred took out the drips and the suction cups for the monitor off his chest. With shaking legs Alfred got out of the hospital bed and walked over Arthur's, he managed to climb onto it and sit next to him. Alfred took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

Alfred reached out and touched Arthur's cheek, the skin under his fingers was soft and warm. He brushed his fingers over Arthur's cheek. The small movements helping Alfred realize this wasn't a dream.

The sharp click of shoes on the polished tile floor. They stopped outside the room the two were in. "Ah, I see you are awake. Good."

Hearing the unfamiliar voice made Alfred glance up and to the doorway. There stood the doctor from before, Alfred hadn't been awake when he'd been their so this man was completely new to him.

"Who are you?" Alfred asked, eyes flicking between the man and Arthur.

"One of your doctors. You shouldn't have gotten out of bed." The doctor scolded a little. "My name is Francis, by the way."

Alfred only gave a small nod. He wasn't listening to Francis, his mind elsewhere.

"...How is he?" Alfred asked in a small voice.

"Ah. You are worried non? That is normal." Francis took a few steps into the room. "Your ami is in bad shape I'm afraid. The amount of damage done to his back alone was horrible. The minor injuries aren't bad but he seems to have a fractured wrist and a concussion." Francis sighed. It was terrible, what they had been though. He had talked to the other doctors, ones that had checked on the boys friends. Compared to the most recent check ups most of the boys had lost weight, nothing dangerous but enough to show.

"You too have quite hurt, the damage done to you is drastic as well. A badly broken arm that had partially healed without being properly set. If you notice you don't have a cast, it's because we still have to rebreak it and set it properly. Our focus had been on getting some of the worse injures dealt with." Francis paused. "You have some sever infections on your back so don't strain yourself."

Alfred nodded looking at his arm, it had been a dull ache in the back of his mind till then. His mind wandered back to Arthur's condition.

Francis saw he was thinking and left the room quietly.

Alfred leaned down and kiss Arthur's forehead gently before sitting up. Wondering if Mattie or someone else was on the same floor. Glancing back at Arthur as he got up. "I'll be back soon Arthur." With a small squeeze of his hand he left to see if anyone was around. He wanted to check up on them to see if they were all alright.

...

Wandering around one floor of a hospital seemed harder then it should have been. He hadn't run into anyone on the floor and he had finally given up. His body wanting to rest after walking, back was starting to pain him so he began to head back to Arthur.

Before he made it to the room he caught sight of doctors, Francis included, and nurses running in. The far of droning sound coming from the room. Fear wrapped itself around Alfred, soon he was running towards the room...

* * *

A/N

Cliff hanger for this chapter. I like how this turned out don't you? Oh and I started highschool and am taking Spanish. I only have four classes a day this half! Only good thing! I'm also in art club so my time is gong to be stretched thin... Don't worry though! I'm still writing when I can.

Oh and I am very sorry for how OOC France is. One reason he doesn't make much of an appearance is 'cause I'm not good at writing him.

Leave a Review please! ((P.s. You are all freaking killing me! The poll is even and I have so many ideas for a crazy amount of stories. So don't be surprised to see a story not on the poll appear... I should go take that down.))


End file.
